And Arthur shall rise again
by EmmaTook
Summary: [Futur!Fic] 1500 ans ont passé. Alors que Merlin désespère de ne jamais revoir Arthur, celui-ci se montre à nouveau. Le sorcier a tout à reprendre, car la vieille prophétie semble vouloir se réaliser à nouveau. Le dénouement pourra-t-il changer? Ou Arthur est-il condamné à mourir seul, une fois encore? Tout ceci... c'est à Merlin d'en décider. [Merthur ; SPOILERS S5]
1. Chapitre I : Ressuscité

_**Résumé plus précis :**_ _ **Futur!Fic Merlin est passé aux travers des années comme on passe une porte. L'âme immortelle erre en Bretagne depuis des siècles, et son vieux corps chargé de réminiscences croule peu à peu. Mais un jour, au détour d'une rue, alors que deux opales gorgées de vie s'accrochent aux siennes, il sent renaître en lui la force de sa jeunesse. Merlin n'a jamais oublié la voix éraillée de Kilgharrah qui hier encore lui soufflait qu'un beau jour, Arthur renaîtrait de ses cendres.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _ **Bien le bonsoir! Aujourd'hui je poste une nouvelle fic merthurienne que je compte bien terminer. Je sais. Je dis ça à chaque fois. Mais pour la première fois : j'ai une plotline! Eeeh ouais! Enfin bon, le fandom de Merlin se vide peu à peu ces temps-ci (il faut dire que la série ne date pas d'hier) mais c'est le seul qui m'inspire donc bon. Pourquoi se priver? Alors j'espère que lecteurs il y aura, et... voilà, bonne lecture ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Je ne possède rien, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, même pas la légende, et je n'écris pas pour des sous-sous.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Ressuscité**

C'était une journée désespérément banale, une journée de pavés battus par la pluie, d'arbres croulants sous le poids des nuages et de visages maussades derrière les fenêtres humides. Les gallois avaient beau défendre leurs couleurs en chassant d'un soupir les préjugés sur la pluie et le vent, la nature revenait toujours au galop pour leur rappeler le contraire. Le reste du monde ne savait que trop bien le temps du pays, la mer qui dévore la plage de sa gueule écumante, et le vent qui geint et hurle sur les toits des chaumières. Alors voilà, c'était une journée désespérément banale, et personne n'y pouvait rien. L'automne avait étendu ses longs bras et s'agrippait au pays comme un oiseau à sa branche. Les feuilles vertes du printemps avaient fini par se courber et se vider de leur essence pour devenir ces cadavres brunâtres qui jonchaient le sol bourbeux. Les insectes qui avaient laissé les rayons du soleil miroiter sur leurs ailes étaient tous morts, mangés par les vers infâmes. Et les peaux de bronze avaient laissé place aux rougeurs du froid. Les regards s'étaient assombris, tournés vers une rentrée prochaine, une année de labeur, des journées courtes pour des heures longues, à tirer les jours derrière leurs volets clos.

 _Je réussirai. Je ne vous perdrai pas._

Pourtant, comme s'il marchait à contre-courant dans des rapides déchaînées, un homme semblait accueillir ce nouvel automne comme l'aubaine qu'il désespérait de voir arriver. Il le sentait, au fond de lui, celui-ci serait le dernier. Il lui restait peu de temps avant de plier bagage et de s'en aller… plus loin. La barbe luttant contre le vent, son bonnet de laine enfoncé sur son regard intemporel, la main gauche refermée sur le nœud d'un sac en plastique, l'autre serrant son bâton usé qui claquait contre l'asphalte : Merlin rentrait chez lui. Il venait de faire les quelques provisions qui lui étaient nécessaires et reprenait le chemin de la maison. La route était dangereuse, surtout par un temps aussi peu clément, car la visibilité était moindre. Mais il n'avait pas de voiture, pas de vélo, et il ne prenait jamais le bus. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'aventurait loin de chez lui, Merlin se déplaçait à pieds.

 _Attends. Reste juste à mes côtés. Merlin. Il y a une chose que je tiens à te dire._

Mais sa force et sa vitalité d'antan n'étaient plus vraiment les mêmes. Des siècles à déambuler dans son doux Pays de Galle, semblable à un fantôme de chair et d'os. Le spectre d'une époque qui hante ces terres depuis la nuit des temps. Les années avaient creusé dans sa peau des tranchées de souvenirs, et ses cheveux, autrefois de jais, tombaient dans son dos en une cascade d'argent. Le temps avait usé ses mains, laissant çà et là, d'innombrables petites tâches violacées, tandis que sa voix s'était terrée au plus profond de lui-même. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait décroché un mot ? Un jour, un an, un siècle ? Car il avait vu plus de couchers de soleil qu'il n'était possible en dix vies, il avait vu l'humanité monter dans un bateau étincelant, et il l'avait vue mourir noyée. Il avait vu ses terres, jadis verdoyantes et parfumées, se transformer en champs de bataille, puis en immeubles toucheurs de nuages. Il avait vu les hommes s'aimer, se haïr, se détruire, se reconstruire, se soutenir, se défaire, il les avait vus mourir. Mais tout cela, il l'avait fait de loin, dans l'ombre de sa cahute, dans l'ombre de son île, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine frémissante, et l'œil troué de chagrin.

 _Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'en suis conscient._

Alors que ses vieilles bottes de cuir martelaient le goudron au rythme de sa démarche saccadée, il sentit au plus profond de son être, un ongle gratter son diaphragme. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir où il s'était arrêté. A sa gauche se trouvait l'île. La fameuse, la tristement célèbre, et pourtant l'ignorée. Celle où le corps du jeune roi Arthur reposait. Ce fut comme un déchirement d'y songer encore. Merlin venait régulièrement en ce lieu. Il descendait précautionneusement la pente, puis s'asseyait dans l'herbe fraîche, le visage figé vers le ciel, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses paupières ridées, accueillant en diverses bourrasques sa propre malédiction. C'était difficile, mais cela l'aidait à réfléchir. Car ce jour funeste resterait à jamais ancré en lui, pareil à une cicatrice éternelle, un coup de poignard asséné à chaque fois qu'il passait là. Il sentait encore, au creux de ses vieux bras, le poids de la mort, et celui de l'amour, le soulagement d'un destin qui s'achève, et le fardeau de l'échec qui s'abattait sur lui. Il n'y eut jamais d'Albion. Il n'y eut jamais de cinq royaumes paisibles. Il n'y eut jamais de Merlin et d'Arthur, régnant sur leurs terres de soleil. Il n'y eut jamais la magie. Ni l'espoir. Ni la paix. Juste un monde sans son roi, une couronne bancale sur une reine endeuillée. En fermant les yeux, il se revoyait, lui le pauvre serviteur, portant à bout de bras l'avenir du monde à-demi éteint, hurlant à la Terre entière qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il avait encore dans la gorge le désespoir de ce jour-là, une boule de regrets coincée dans sa trachée, le châtiment infini de celui qui avait échoué.

 _Pour moi. Pour Camelot. Pour le royaume que tu m'as aidé à construire._

Ne supportant plus l'air chargé de souvenirs, Merlin reprit sa route, le cœur plus lourd qu'avant. Il atteignit le carrefour dangereux, regarda à droite, à gauche, puis le traversa. Il s'enfonça dans les bois épais. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et il préférait être rentré avant de devoir faire face aux êtres nocturnes. Son pas pressé faisait voler les feuilles mortes, qui se prenaient dans sa robe. Finalement, alors qu'il était relativement éloigné de la route, il distingua sa cabane qui se détachait à l'horizon. La chaumière était faite uniquement de planches de bois, magiquement assemblées entre elles. Elles avaient résisté à toutes les épreuves possibles et il en était fier. Après la chute d'Arthur, Merlin avait quitté Camelot quelques années, trop effrayé de revenir dans ces couloirs de marbres, trop tétanisé à l'idée de voir Gwen si seule dans la salle du trône. Il avait agi en égoïste pour palier à toutes ces années de privation. Il avait bien vite regretté sa décision quand, se retrouvant seul avec lui-même, la folie le gagna presque à force de ressasser ses erreurs passées. Alors ses amis étaient tombés un par un, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Chacun leur tour, ils avaient posé une planche de la maison.

 _Je tiens à te dire… une chose que je ne t'ai encore jamais dite._

Merlin posa ses courses sur la table et, d'un mouvement de paupières, alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il ouvrit le sac en plastique, se saisit d'un couteau et commença à éplucher les légumes. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre. La nuit d'encre ne laissait aucune chance à la lune de se montrer. Pour son départ, il désirait un croissant de lune filiforme, comme la branche d'un arc suspendue aux étoiles. Il sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait été trop loin dans l'épluchement de sa pomme de terre, et qu'il avait attaqué la chair du légume. Pestant contre lui-même, Merlin chassa d'un geste rageur les pelures humides, qui se collèrent à sa peau. Soupirant, il décida de laisser tomber. La seconde d'après, le couteau épluchait tout seul les ingrédients, et à la perfection. Puis certains légumes furent écrasés, tandis que d'autres étaient plongés dans l'eau bouillante. Avec un léger sourire, Merlin se figura un gamin quelque peu curieux et aventurier, hissant son nez rougit jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre pour épier l'intérieur de la cabane, se retrouvant le derrière par terre, assommé de stupéfaction.

 _Du fond du cœur…_

Après une soupe des plus agréables, Merlin chercha dans sa malle quelque livre à lire avant de dormir. C'est avec effroi qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait épuisé tous les ouvrages en réserve. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis, il irait à la bibliothèque le lendemain. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, et il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le bâtiment. Il se méfiait de la ville comme de la peste il ne supportait pas ces voitures qui filaient en tous sens en klaxonnant, et ces magasins à l'éclairage agressif, et ces rues bondées d'hommes titubants, de femmes pressées et d'enfants solitaires. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour faire ses emplettes dans une épicerie hors de la ville, et ne mettait les pieds dans la jungle qu'en de rares occasions. Et quand on avait plus de mille ans au compteur, « rare » prenait réellement tout son sens. Merlin souffla la dernière bougie, et rabattit sur son corps fatigué, et le sommeil, et le rêve.

… _Merci._

La ville se dressait devant lui, pareille aux monstres qu'il décrivait dans ses mémoires. Grisâtre, l'œil vif quoique quelque peu perturbé, son antre grouillant d'insectes nuisibles qui n'attendaient qu'un signal pour se saisir du vieillard et l'engloutir. D'accord, il était fort plausible que la solitude eût rendu Merlin légèrement paranoïaque, et marginal jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme, mais qui pouvait encore le blâmer ? Qui dans ce monde pouvait prétendre connaître le vieil homme étrange qui restait les bras ballants devant le panneau indiquant le nom de la ville ? Panneau que Merlin ne prenait même plus le temps de lire, car les siècles avaient à de nombreuses reprises rebaptisé la cité, si bien que le sorcier ne cherchait même plus à en comprendre les raisons. Il prit une forte inspiration puis, relevant le torse, fit un pas en avant. Il était décidé. Au loin, un groupe d'enfants, gardés par leurs professeurs postés en chiens de berger, observait le nouvel arrivant d'un œil étonné. Quel était cet homme aux accents féériques qui se présentait à eux dans cette tenue moyenâgeuse ? Les adultes virent un comédien. Les enfants un magicien.

Merlin devait se faire violence pour ne pas maudire chaque passant qui, le nez planté dans son téléphone, ne s'excusait qu'à mi-mots lorsqu'il lui rentrait dedans. Ces gens paraissaient encore plus cloîtrés qu'il ne l'était.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Merlin tournait en rond dans les rues bétonnées de la ville, et malgré l'air déterminé peint sur son visage, il n'était plus certain de la direction à prendre. Pourquoi les hommes se sentaient-ils toujours obligés de tout changer ? A contrecœur, Merlin se poussa à demander son chemin. Il intercepta une jeune étudiante, se racla la gorge et demanda, de sa voix naturellement agacée, où se trouvait la bibliothèque. La demoiselle lui fit un grand sourire -bien qu'il se doutât que son accoutrement y était pour quelque chose, et lui indiqua en détail l'itinéraire. Il la remercia, puis courut presque jusqu'au bâtiment. Les visages défilaient autour de lui, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Tous ces corps hâtifs, pressés les uns contre les autres, et ces sourcils froncés, ces gestes impolis, ces insultes gratuites qu'il ne comprenait pas. A contre-courant dans des rapides. C'était cela. Et à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait au milieu des habitants, il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Il tourna à l'angle de la rue principale et, dans sa hâte, heurta de plein fouet un torse inconnu. Sonné par la violence de l'impact, il mit un certain temps avant de s'en remettre. Les yeux solidement fermés, la main plaquée sur son front douloureux. Il en avait plus qu'assez. La mauvaise fois éclata dans sa bouche à l'instant-même où il protestait :

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!

Il aurait aimé gratter la douleur de son crâne, la faire disparaître d'un coup.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, _mon ami_.

-On se connaît ?

Une pierre roula dans son estomac. Comme si la roche s'était trouvée là depuis longtemps et que, par un enchantement quelconque, quelqu'un avait réussi à la déloger. Restait à espérer que la pierre n'appartînt pas à Sisyphe, car mille cinq cents ans d'une malédiction interminable n'était pas sans dommage, et l'absurdité de sa condition lui suffisait amplement. Mais cette voix. _Cette voix_. Elle venait de traverser les époques à la vitesse de la lumière, transportée par les âges, par l'histoire, pour se loger droit dans les oreilles de Merlin. D'un geste brusque, il libéra son front, et ouvrit les yeux. Les cymbales du soleil cognèrent ses tempes, et ses rayons qu'il dardait violemment fouillaient ses yeux jusqu'à le rendre aveugle. Il ne voyait pas son interlocuteur. Mais cette voix. _Cette voix._

-J-je suis Merlin.

-Alors on ne se connaît pas.

Le sourire du sorcier fendit son visage en une expression de joie non contenue, dévoilant des dents aussi blanches que le marbre. Mille cinq cents ans d'attente. Mille cinq cents ans. Un nuage dévora les rayons lumineux et il put enfin le voir. Lui et sa peau d'ivoire, lui et ses opales fières, lui et ses cheveux de soleil. Lui et sa stature de roi, dissimulée sous un costume noir. Une tempête d'émotions faisait rage en son sein, et il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de l'éloigner. Il voulut pleurer, et rire aux éclats. Il voulut hurler au monde sa joie, et lui murmurer sa peine. Mais il dut se contenir. A la place, il chercha dans sa mémoire, ce jour si spécial qui fit des deux faces une seule et même pièce.

-Non.

-Et pourtant, tu m'as appelé _mon ami._

-C'est une erreur de ma part.

-Oui, c'est ce que je crois.

-Jamais je n'aurais pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi crétin.

Pour Merlin, chaque mot prononcé gonflait peu à peu son cœur d'un bonheur sans nom. Une nouvelle brise soufflait en lui. On ouvrait les rideaux sur une pièce depuis trop longtemps plongée dans le noir.

-Et moi je n'aurais jamais pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi stupide.

 _Ah_ _oui._ Cette conversation, bien que la première, n'était pas la meilleure ni la plus intelligente qu'ils aient jamais eue. Merlin, épuisé par la trajet et écrasé par l'ampleur de ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, s'appuya un peu plus sur son bâton, sans jamais lâcher sons vis-à-vis des yeux. Car s'il avait gardé la même apparence physique que celle de leur rencontre, il avait également dans le rictus et les prunelles, une arrogance démesurée qui ne demandait qu'à être exposée.

-Dis-moi, vieillard, que dirais-tu d'une nuit en cellule ?

-Je suis contre.

-Veux-tu que je t'y emmène ?

-A ta place je n'en ferais rien.

Un léger mouvement en arrière, causé par le rire franc qui fleurissait dans la gorge d'Arthur.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, papi ?

Merlin se redressa. Sourire en coin. Il n'irait pas plus loin. Il savait comment cela se finirait. Et bien que le pilori ne fût plus tellement à la mode, Merlin n'avait aucune envie de frapper Arthur. Pas après autant d'attente. Pas après ces heures passées à cueillir les gouttes de sa patience sur les feuilles du destin. Pas après cet adieu terrible. Pas après tous les regrets qu'il avait rangé dans sa sacoche. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'asseoir avec lui, sur un banc ou autre part, discuter, de ces mille années d'absence, de ces mille années d'errance. Lui raconter Camelot, et Albion, et le soleil épanchant ses rayons sur leurs terres infinies. Lui peindre les chevaliers de la table ronde, la reine, le roi, qu'il fut et qu'il sera.

Alors, au même moment, tout cela lui parut absurde et terrifiant. Pire que la ville et sa légion d'insectes, devant Merlin se tenait un géant. Un pilier de l'histoire anglo-saxonne, que tout le monde connaissait grâce à la légende, qui s'était faufilée de bouche en bouche jusqu'à atteindre cette époque étrange. Et le vieux sorcier se sentait acculé. Parce que qui écouterait ce qu'il avait à dire, lui, le vieil homme sénile qui ne racontait des histoires qu'à lui-même et qui, retranché loin des hommes et de leur misère spirituelle, s'était inventé un monde dans lequel il avait réellement un rôle à jouer. Son bâton ripa contre l'asphalte et il fut un instant déséquilibré. Son cœur s'emballa. L'univers tournait bien trop vite, et ces gens difformes lui faisaient peur. Il fut pris d'un vertige, mais tint bon. Arthur, nez froncé, finit par se lasser. Il regarda sa montre. Il était en retard.

-La prochaine fois, _Mer_ -lin, regarde ou tu mets les pieds. Ton âge avancé ne change rien pour moi.

Et il bouscula le sorcier pour poursuivre sa route.

-Crétin ! cracha Merlin, qui peinait à se stabiliser.

Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule, et une autre attraper son avant-bras. On le remettait sur pieds. Devant lui, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, dont les jambes courtes supportaient le ventre proéminent, l'observait de ses petits yeux bouffis et inquiets.

-Excusez-nous, monsieur, on aurait dû réagir plus tôt mais… Mais c'est le… Enfin, il s'agit d'Arthur Pragôn.

Des lettres qui s'entrechoquent mais qui sonnent vides.

-Pragôn ?

-Mais oui… Enfin mon bon monsieur, vous connaissez obligatoirement cette famille ! Elle dirige cette ville avec une poigne de fer depuis... cinq ans ?

Puis, comme chaque personne dans chaque rue, l'homme baissa les yeux sur sa montre et gémit quand il vit l'heure. Il allait louper son tramway et arriver en retard au travail. Avec une moue d'excuse, il s'éloigna de Merlin, laissant le vieillard à la merci de la ville. Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur du monstre, seul et désorienté, il avait juste envie de se laisser glisser le long du mur pour ne plus jamais se relever. Peut-être qu'Arthur repasserait par-là, et peut-être qu'il lui accorderait, une seule et unique fois, ce regard dont il avait le secret, ce regard où se mêlaient fierté, bonté, courage et redevance. Peut-être qu'il lui tendrait la main, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Et peut-être que de ce contact, de ces deux mains qui s'unissent, naîtraient enfin l'Albion dont Merlin rêvait tant.

Oubliant totalement la raison de sa venue, Merlin rebroussa chemin. Il sentit en lui une sérénité nouvelle, le poids agréable d'un destin lumineux, un soulagement immense et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il espéra que la mort ne vînt pas le chercher immédiatement.

* * *

 _ **NdA :** **On s'arrête là ou on continue? :D**_


	2. Chapitre II : Le prince et son royaume

_**Résumé :**_ _ **Futur!Fic Merlin est passé aux travers des années comme on passe une porte. L'âme immortelle erre en Bretagne depuis des siècles, et son vieux corps chargé de réminiscences croule peu à peu. Mais un jour, au détour d'une rue, alors que deux opales gorgées de vie s'accrochent aux siennes, il sent renaître en lui la force de sa jeunesse. Merlin n'a jamais oublié la voix éraillée de Kilgharrah qui hier encore lui soufflait qu'un beau jour, Arthur renaîtrait de ses cendres. [MERTHUR]**_

 ** _Disclaimer :_ _Je ne possède rien, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, même pas la légende et je n'écris pas pour des sous-sous._**

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bon, je poste le chapitre 2 maintenant, même si ce rythme de publication est un peu exceptionnel. Je me dis que dans deux jours c'est la fin des vacances, et je ne vais plus pouvoir poster avant un bout bout de temps (bac, bac, BAC) donc autant profiter de mon inspiration maintenant. Merci pour les reviews (merci à vous aussi OnceAndFutureMe et aya, mais je vous en prie, rejoignez-nous sur FF ;)), follows, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre d'introduction si j'ose dire, les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain, héhéhéhé...**_

 _ **La bibliothèque va être un lieu clé, mais les choses vont bien vite bouger, je vous rassure!**_

 _ **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, même si vous détestez, ça me permettra simplement de juger et de m'organiser pour la suite de la fic (si je garde la longueur initiale, si je la raccourcie, par ex).**_

 _ **Allez, je ne vous embête plus! Et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Le prince et son royaume**

Des lumières bleues autour de lui, qui tournent et virent, l'enveloppent et le transpercent, qui se plantent dans ses yeux et font frémir son échine. La tourmente le déséquilibre, et ces larmes qui lui brouillent la vue ne l'aident pas. Il voudrait parler, laisser les mots s'échapper de sa gorge serrée. Trouver les mots qui sauveraient sa peau. Il aimerait tant que le pouvoir de ses sourires, embellis par celui qui se meurt dans ses bras, tiennent enfin dans le temps. Car il le savait, grâce à cela, il pourrait le ramener. Mais ses sourires étaient noyés dans les larmes et le sang. Il le suppliait de son regard fermé, lui intimait de cesser de saigner, de respirer à la place. L'homme entre ses doigts se recroquevillaient en lui-même comme un chien apeuré et Merlin ne supportait plus de le voir réduit de la sorte. Sentir cette pression dans sa cage thoracique, dans son cœur broyé.

L'instant d'après, le sorcier se trouvait dans un couloir immense aux murs de marbre étincelants, et il ne pouvait cesser de marcher. Il sentait ses vieux os rouler en lui. Et il attendait. Il l'attendait _lui._ Le roi de Camelot, sur sa monture extraordinaire, paré d'or et d'argent, le regard tourné vers un horizon prometteur. Mais Merlin poursuivait sa route, seul et découragé, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout du couloir. Il s'arrêtait abruptement, comme une phrase inachevée, une vieille promesse avortée. Les dalles de marbre étaient scindées comme ça, d'une façon totalement absurde. Merlin sentit gonfler en lui l'angoisse du vide. Les espaces infinis le faisaient trembler. Il s'immobilisa à deux doigts de la limite, sentant au creux de son ventre, l'attrait irrésistible de la chute. Alors quoi ? Devait-il sauter ? Au bout de ces années de marche infatigable ? Tout s'achevait dans un pas en avant ? Une larme se perdit dans sa barbe. Un regard en arrière. Personne. Seulement son sillage déambulant dans ses propres pas. Alors il ferma les yeux. Les bras en croix, le cœur grand ouvert, il se laissa aller. La chute comme une décharge filant dans sa poitrine.

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court. Encore ce rêve maudit qui venait taquiner son sommeil. Combien de fois s'était-il vu sombrer dans ce ravin sans fond ? Il passa deux doigts dans ses cheveux humides, les dégagea de son front. Un regard au-dehors. L'aube perçait tout juste la nuit de son gros œil orangé. Merlin se débarrassa de ses draps et passa ses jambes filiformes par-dessus son lit. Il se prépara un thé avec les quelques plantes qu'il avait cueillies la veille. Le sorcier s'assit sur l'une de ces chaises en bois qu'il s'était un jour fabriquées. Puis, le menton dans la paume de sa main, il repensa à Arthur. A l'homme qu'il était dans cette nouvelle époque. Son pouls pulsa plus fort encore à son cou. Toutes ces années à l'attendre, à mourir chaque matin de ne pas le voir arriver. Et voilà qu'au détour d'une rue, il se cognait à lui, à son regard, à sa voix. Il était impossible de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Les dieux lui accordaient une seconde chance.

Mais le doute subsistait en Merlin. Car l'immortalité faisait payer le prix fort. Elle vous forgeait l'esprit et transformait la sagesse en paranoïa. Le vieux sorcier ne distinguait plus parfois, la réalité du rêve, le destin des choix. Et s'il venait à apprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé une semaine plus tôt n'était en vérité qu'une illusion stupide, il ne pourrait y survivre. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'entendre Arthur frapper à sa porte. Parce que s'il pouvait voir son visage une toute dernière fois, alors il pourrait partir en homme heureux. Les derniers adieux du roi l'avaient tué à l'intérieur, et le revoir avait de nouveau fait briller son âme. La mort vous rajeunit. C'est ce qu'il tentait de se dire pour chasser les illusions qui le taraudaient. Pour être certain de la vérité, il devait retourner en ville. Se laisser bercer par l'océan humain, pour la première fois suivre le courant, et atteindre Arthur.

Sa maison lui parut soudainement trop étroite et quelque peu étouffante. Il vida sa tasse, empoigna sa sacoche, et partit en direction de la ville. L'herbe tâchée de rosée s'emmêlait dans sa robe. La route était longue. Et même s'il ignorait où aller exactement, il se dit qu'il trouverait bien en temps voulu.

Lorsqu'il parvint au panneau, Merlin n'hésita plus. Une détermination sans faille battait en lui, comme les tambours qui annonçaient autrefois la guerre. Il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, comme il s'agissait du seul endroit dont il se souvenait de la direction. Il marchait sereinement sur les trottoirs sales, observait attentivement pour la première fois les bâtiments qui le regardaient de haut, et saluait d'une inclination légère de la tête, les quelques passants qui lui souriaient. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au fameux angle de rue. Son cœur se serra, et une petite voix en lui murmura une prière, véhicula une vague d'espoir qui le traversa brutalement. Une inspiration.

Mais Arthur ne s'y trouvait pas. Il poursuivit sa route, de l'amertume plein la bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, la bibliothèque se présenta enfin devant lui. Le bâtiment était imposant, et sûrement était-ce le plus beau de la ville, avec ses longues marches grisâtres en pierre, et ses immenses piliers de bronze qui maintenaient en arc un étage oblong entouré de baies vitrées, ce qui permettait d'apercevoir l'intérieur, sans néanmoins trop en dévoiler. Les mots « bibliothèque régionale » s'étalaient en lettres d'or sur une devanture anthracite, et attirait de fait, le regard curieux des habitants. Même les plus habitués ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer ce chef d'œuvre architectural. Merlin hésita à avancer. Ce lieu était chargé d'un il-ne-savait-quoi puissant et aimanté, qui l'entraînait vers l'avant, le faisait céder. Ce n'était pas de la magie. Mais cela y ressemblait beaucoup.

Il finit par monter les marches -non sans difficulté, et poussa une des deux portes de verre qui marquaient l'entrée. Et si Merlin avait été surpris par l'extérieur, l'intérieur de la bibliothèque le laissa bouche bée. Des étagères infinies de livres et de manuscrits grimpaient jusqu'aux plus hauts plafonds, tandis que des escaliers en serpentin débouchaient sur divers étages qui permettaient l'accès à des montagnes de savoir. Sur sa droite, des jeunes étudiants dont les jambes tremblaient à cause de la hauteur, prenaient d'assaut les rayons pour se saisir du livre qu'ils voulaient. Les yeux de Merlin redescendirent et tombèrent sur l'accueil, où se tenait une femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, et dont les cheveux, d'une couleur flamboyante, étaient regroupés en un chignon grâce à un crayon de bois mâchonné. Merlin ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il l'entendait donner des instructions à d'autres personnes.

Il resta un moment à l'entrée, les bras ballants et les épaules tombantes. Sans doute avait-il l'air un peu stupide à se tenir ainsi, comme un touriste sans appareil photo. Brusquement, un visage pâle apparut devant son nez, ce qui le fit sursauter. Sa magie bondit à l'intérieur de lui, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la laisser sortir. C'était la femme de l'accueil, et elle lui avait fait sacrément peur. D'une voix empreinte de timidité, elle bredouilla des excuses :

-Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Merlin eut un sourire bref, puis reprit un visage impassible. Sur la poitrine de la demoiselle brillait un badge de plastique, sur lequel était inscrit « Zaig ». Le prénom celte le fit tiquer. Il prit une inspiration bruyante et fronça les sourcils.

-Je voulais savoir si, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas quelque livre sur la légende du roi Arthur et sur… Hm, je ne sais pas, son célèbre et talentueux compagnon Merlin.

Zaig se mit à rire à gorge déployée puis, voyant la moue décontenancée de Merlin, elle se calma et rougit fortement.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, mais nous sommes au Pays de Galle, la légende du Roi Arthur est sur toutes les lèvres, dans toutes les mémoires, et donc dans à peu près tous les livres !

Alors, d'un geste évasif de la main, elle l'invita à le suivre. Zaig passait entre les chaises et tables avec une grâce innée, comme si elle-même descendait de ces quelques légendes celtiques, tandis que derrière elle, Merlin peinait à la suivre, s'emmêlant dans les plis de sa robe et se cognant sans cesse contre les bords de tables ou les dossiers de chaises, ce qui lui valait une pluie de regards peu tendres. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop, que même au cœur de cette ville, c'était toujours comme s'il en était exclu. Il reporta son regard sur Zaig qui, malgré ses mouvements fluides, paraissait nerveuse. Après plus d'un millénaire passé à fouler la Terre, Merlin ne pouvait plus se permettre de se prétendre dupe. Finalement, ils montèrent une poignée de marches et le sorcier n'eut besoin d'aucune indication pour deviner dans quel rayon il se trouvait. Des livres aux reliures historiques s'étalaient devant lui, et des illustrations grandeur-nature jaillissaient de tous les côtés pour immiscer un peu plus les visiteurs dans cet univers si particulier. L'odeur d'encre et de vieux parchemin vit frémir les narines de Merlin qui se sentit comme chez lui. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à frôler les couvertures vieilles comme le monde, s'imprégnant des souvenirs qui remplissaient ces pages. Reculée, Zaig observait cet homme étrange se pavaner dans le couloir. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais le vieillard avait quelque chose de singulier. Une aura inexplicable glissait sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Elle reprit contenance et d'une voix forte interpella Merlin :

-Monsieur ? Vous cherchez quelque chose d'un peu plus précis ? Parce que, dans ce cas… (elle attrapa un escabeau et fit pianoter ses doigts sur le bois des rayons) J'ai ce livre génial qui dort ici depuis pas mal de temps et qui pourtant est d'une précision rarissime.

Merlin était revenu vers elle, la douleur des souvenances comme un trou dans sa poitrine. Il se rendit compte que les mains de Zaig, ainsi que sa voix tremblaient beaucoup. Le vieux mage adoucit sa voix au possible.

-Vous vous sentez bien mademoiselle ?

Zaig cessa tout mouvement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui, c'est juste que… Mon patron n'est pas là aujourd'hui et il m'a confié sa bibliothèque. C'est la première fois et… Il est tellement gentil et disponible… J'ai pas envie de le décevoir. Vous voyez, ce lieu, c'est pas seulement une bibliothèque c'est… une mine d'or. L'Histoire en quelques fragments, des rivières de connaissance… Le travail de toute une vie. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité d'un coup.

Merlin s'appuya sur son bâton, dissimulé dans sa manche. La situation était quelque peu cocasse dans le sens où Merlin n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que s'en échappent des torrents d'informations qu'aucun barrage ne saurait un jour tarir. Un puits de science sans fond. Un mouvement de paupières et l'histoire de l'Angleterre vous était déclamée. Il tourna la tête, par-dessus son épaule, de sorte à apercevoir une fois encore le rayon. Puis il se concentra sur Zaig. La demoiselle était descendue de son perchoir et elle se grattait machinalement le poignet. Merlin baissa le regard. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur son front. Il amena une main jusqu'à l'épaule de Zaig et murmura quelques mots en celtique. Une onde de félicité partit de son bras pour se loger dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, ses tics nerveux cessèrent, et une sérénité affirmée put se lire sur son visage détendu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Merlin en relevant le nez, tout va bien se passer.

Zaig, interdite, aurait juré l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose avant de se sentir aussi bien. Mais sans doute que la dose importante de café qu'elle avait ingérée la faisait halluciner.

-Alors, finit-elle par dire, ce livre, c'est bon ?

-En vérité, c'était de la pure curiosité, avoua Merlin. J'aimerais davantage savoir ce que vous détenez sur la famille Pragôn.

Zaig arqua un sourcil. Jamais personne ne venait leur demander ce genre de choses. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun livre, sinon ceux de la généalogie, qui parlaient de cette famille de nouveaux riches. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre, et Merlin parut déçu.

-En revanche, vous pouvez utiliser Internet !

Encore ce geste vague pour lui intimer de la suivre. Ils descendirent les escaliers vernis et s'enfoncèrent davantage au cœur de la bibliothèque où s'alignaient des tables de travail, toutes porteuses d'un ordinateur dernier cri. Dieux du ciel, cette bibliothèque était gigantesque ! Zaig installa Merlin face à un ordinateur puis se retira en s'excusant. D'autres personnes semblaient perdues et la bibliothécaire se devait de les secourir ! En attendant, Merlin se positionna face à l'engin. Il posa son bâton contre la table et fixa l'écran noir pendant un long moment. Devant lui se trouvait un petit objet ovale ainsi qu'un autre rectangulaire et couvert de lettres. Au hasard, il enfonça son doigt dans une touche. Immédiatement, l'écran s'éclaira. Les paupières à-demi closes, Merlin se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver à deux centimètres de la machine. C'était dans ces instants, que les années derrière lui le poussaient et l'acculaient le plus. Il se sentait dépassé par tous ces progrès, par ces objets animés qui l'effrayaient. Il ne comprenait rien à toutes ces images, et la luminosité lui agressait la vue. Agacé, Merlin empoigna son bâton et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur l'écran.

-Bougre de technologie pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois conçue pour être incomprise !

Zaig s'interposa brutalement, se saisissant du bâton et, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, contemplait avec effroi l'état de l'écran. Les dégâts paraissaient superficiels, néanmoins assez importants pour inciter les clients à changer de place. Car tous les regards étaient tournés en leur direction, et certaines mâchoires se trouvaient sur la moquette. Merlin, regagné par la mauvaise humeur, plissa des yeux mauvais et siffla entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous bande d'idiots ?

Les plus téméraires lui répondirent par une expression de dégoût non dissimulée, bien que la plupart préférât ne rien dire, ne rien faire et retournèrent donc à leurs occupations respectives. Zaig soupira. L'ordinateur n'avait pas été une idée brillante.

-Je vais vous montrer.

Elle tira une chaise et ouvrit une page internet. Tout en faisant, elle expliquait calmement à Merlin comment l'ordinateur était supposé fonctionner. Ronchonnant quelque peu, le sorcier finit par se taire et écouta attentivement les conseils de la bibliothécaire. Elle l'emmena dans les couloirs du web, lui montrant du doigt les divers sujets qui rejoignaient ses recherches, et Merlin, au bout d'un instant, lui affirma qu'il se débrouillerait. Zaig se mordit les joues. Elle lui prit son bâton.

-Simple précaution, se justifia-t-elle. Bon courage.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Merlin écumait les pages Internet à la recherche de la moindre information sur la famille Pragôn. Il voulait tout savoir du nouvel Arthur, de sa famille, de son passé, de sa vie actuelle, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, le voir quand il était enfant, imaginer ce qu'il serait plus tard. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur le site officiel de l'entreprise Pragôn. Merlin tenta de lire la présentation, mais se demanda à quoi rimait tout ce charabia. Des nouvelles technologies par dizaines, des ingénieurs ultra-compétents, des applications révolutionnaires… Toutes les données s'entassaient dans son crâne déjà bien chargé et s'entremêlaient jusqu'à former un monticule difforme et sans intérêt. Puis il voulut voir les photos. Des photos du bâtiment, qui semblait plus neuf que les autres, ainsi que des locaux. Une carte représentant la répartition du travail -Merlin passa bien vite dessus. Et enfin la photo du patron. Merlin fut propulsé au fond de son siège, son myocarde s'affolant dans sa poitrine. Uther. Uther Pendragon -ou Pragôn, peu importe- était patron de l'entreprise. Et Arthur… Arthur était son fils. La figure fière, le menton haut, ils avaient cette même expression sur le visage, comme si elle se cédait de père en fils. Une arrogance génétique marquée dans leur ADN.

En poussant plus encore ses recherches, Merlin découvrit qu'en plus de cette entreprise, les Pragôn possédaient également la dernière mine du Pays de Galle **(1)** , et qu'ils l'exploitaient encore. D'ailleurs, cette mine était le sujet de bien des conversations, tout comme l'entreprise. Certains groupes altermondialistes, écologistes et défendeurs des droits de l'Homme se bousculaient pour dénoncer les méthodes de cette firme internationale, mais il ne put savoir pourquoi exactement, car les textes étaient emplis de mots techniques qui le perdaient.

Il n'était plus question de magie. La sorcellerie avait laissé place à d'autres problèmes, sources néanmoins de nombreux conflits. Finalement, Merlin se leva. Il en avait assez lu, et cette machine de malheur lui donnait mal à la tête. Il ne ferma aucune page qui s'accumulaient en haut de son écran, et décida plutôt d'aller récupérer son bâton. Zaig l'avait caché dans un des grands tiroirs de l'accueil. Elle le-lui rendit mais, à peine avait-il fait volte-face qu'il entendit une voix assurée se presser dans son dos :

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez.

Le sorcier eut une petit rire.

-J'ai plusieurs noms, répondit-il.

-Oh. Oh je vois.

-Mais beaucoup m'appelaient Merlin.

Zaig ne releva pas l'imparfait. Ce nom lui allait si bien, à cet homme qui lui paraissait à la fois hors-du-temps et ancré en lui depuis une éternité. Comme si l'Enchanteur était enfin revenu marcher parmi eux. Elle sourit à l'idée que le vieil homme était venu faire des recherches sur la famille Pragôn. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ce Merlin s'inventait une vie. C'est vrai, l'existence pouvait être si triste parfois.

-Adieu, Zaig.

-A plus tard.

Et il quitta la pièce comme ça. La lumière leur parut à tous moins crue, et la chaleur ambiante ne leur sembla plus tant accueillante.

En sortant, Merlin apprécia le vent sur son visage brûlant. Cette première matinée à la bibliothèque lui avait fait un bien fou, mais l'avait aussi épuisé. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il était en ville, il n'avait plus tellement envie de rentrer chez lui. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit. Que pouvait-il faire ? Une idée germa dans son esprit, et même si cette petite voix en écho à l'intérieur de lui lui soufflait de ne pas le faire, il ne put refréner cet élan de curiosité. Il avait envie de voir cette fameuse entreprise, et qui sait, peut-être croiserait-il Arthur… Merlin demanda d'abord son chemin, puis, à pas rapides, suivit l'itinéraire à la lettre. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva aux pieds d'une géant de verre, avec fenêtres tintées et miroirs. Le bâtiment contrastait avec le reste de la ville, qui restait dans un certain ton médiéval. Non, l'entreprise affirmait sa modernité et semblait extraite d'un futur encore plus lointain. C'était beau. Mais c'était froid. Merlin se demanda si, à l'intérieur, se trouvaient les mêmes personnes qu'à Camelot. Gaïus, Morgane, Guenièvre, Gauvain… Une boule dans son estomac. Le manque faisait des ravages, c'était bien connu. Alors il chassa cette idée de sa tête, la cacha sous le tapis, et tenta de ne plus y repenser. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant mille cinq cents ans, il pouvait bien continuer un peu.

Mais voilà, la vue d'Arthur avait fait remonté dans son esprit flétri des milliers de souvenirs, relativement joyeux ou terribles. Il s'assit sur l'une des marches qui menaient vers l'entrée de l'entreprise. Il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. D'abord dans sa mémoire, il entendait encore les cris des femmes brûlées au bûcher, puis ceux de la religion qui rassemblait et déchirait. Et il y avait le sifflement des bombes, les rires des assassins, les larmes sur des mains couvertes de sang. Les maisons à reconstruire et celle à bâtir, les souffles d'espoir et les souffles d'explosions. Arthur avait fait un trou dans sa carapace et un siphon aspirait petit à petit toutes ses protections. Il ne restait plus que ses émotions vives, au regard coupable et affligé, comme un enfant nu dans les rues d'une ville fantôme.

La froideur de la nuit avait gelé les rues depuis quelques heures, et pourtant Merlin n'avait pas bougé. Il ne restait plus personne dans cette entreprise, mais il n'avait pas réussi à voir Arthur. Le sorcier enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il y avait tellement cru, il l'avait presque sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur ces-mêmes marches, comme ils avaient pu le faire jadis à Camelot. Mais le roi ne s'était pas montré, et peut-être ne se montrerait-il jamais. Alors, Merlin reprit sa route en direction de sa vulgaire cabane qui ne lui paraissait plus si extraordinaire en comparaison avec ce que les Pragôn avaient construit. Un dernier regard en arrière.

Les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent.

Il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

 **(1)** **Bon, ça je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des mines de charbon exploitées au Pays de Galle. Je sais qu'en Grande-Bretagne certaines sont toujours actives (j'en ai visité une cette année), mais voilà... Ce n'est pas certifié pour le PdG.**

 **Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se dit à la prochaine fois. Le troisième chapitre est écrit, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous le poster, donc voici un extrait, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :**

 **"Arthur gonfla sa poitrine d'un air mauvais, ses narines frémissantes de rage. Son regard se voulait assassin, et, tout en s'avançant, il pointait un doigt accusateur droit sur la poitrine de Merlin.**

 **- _Vous_ , ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires !**

 **-Cessez donc de penser que vous êtes le centre du monde, Arthur Pragôn, vos affaires ne m'intéressent pas.**

 **Arthur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Merlin. Il fouillait son regard, respirant bruyamment, les joues rougies par la colère qui circulait dans ses veines. Les saphirs d'Arthur tombèrent dans les océans de Merlin et y coulèrent. Il se calma instantanément. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux, et Merlin aurait juré qu'Arthur avait fini par le reconnaître. Rien que pour la surprise dissimulée dans la ride de son front.**

 **-Écartez-vous, _Mer_ -lin.**

 **Du coin de l'œil, le sorcier vit Gaïus tressaillir. Arthur et Merlin qui se faisaient face, on ne l'apprenait pas dans les livres d'Histoire. C'était une réalité qui s'imposait à vous, et il était impossible d'en discuter."**

 **A plus tard!**

 **E.T.**


	3. Chapitre III : Le souffle du dragon

_**Résumé :**_ _ **Futur!Fic Merlin est passé aux travers des années comme on passe une porte. L'âme immortelle erre en Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles, et son vieux corps chargé de réminiscences croule peu à peu. Mais un jour, au détour d'une rue, alors que deux opales gorgées de vie s'accrochent aux siennes, il sent renaître en lui la force de sa jeunesse. Merlin n'a jamais oublié la voix éraillée de Kilgharrah qui hier encore lui soufflait qu'un beau jour, Arthur renaîtrait de ses cendres. [MERTHUR]**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Je ne possède rien, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, même pas la légende, et je n'écris pas pour des sous-sous.**_

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **OH-MY-GOD. OKAY. THIS IS HAPPENING.**_

 _ **Je suis de retour pour poster le chapitre trois, oh yeah ! Et oui, ce satané bac s'est terminé pour moi le 27 juin, et j'en suis BIEN CONTENTE. Plus que les résultats maintenant (lol). Pour fêter ça (pizz-ah non.) un chapitre plus long que les autres ! Au menu : des retrouvailles (plein PLEIN), du Arthur en veux-tu en voilà, et… surprise (motherfucker si vous voulez). Ah et je viens de remarquer qu'une erreur s'était glissée dans les deux premiers résumés : les événements ne se passent évidemment pas en Bretagne, mais bien en Grande-Bretagne, au Pays de Galle.**_

 _ **Merci aya de tes reviews, et OnceAndFutureMe j'avoue que vous laisser avec un petit bout de dialogue comme ça à la fin m'a bien plu, donc en bonne enfant que je suis : je vais le refaire. Et puis, si l'attente est trop longue (ce que je n'espère pas…..), ça vous permet de patienter héhé. Merci de me suivre en tout cas !**_

 _ **Bon appétit.  
(oui bon. J'ai essayé l'originalité.)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'espoir forgé dans le souffle du Dragon**

Un mois entier était passé depuis lors, et Merlin n'avait pas croisé Arthur. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer, mais l'ancien roi de Camelot ne daignait simplement pas se montrer. Car si sa rencontre avec lui aurait pu être le fruit de son imagination -la douleur dans son crâne, et les rayons du soleil qui lui crevaient les yeux en ce jour, il supposait fortement que les sites Internet ne mentaient pas. Le web était comme une religion pour les gens de cette époque, et Merlin avait décidé d'y croire aussi, en ce nouveau Dieu surpuissant et omniscient, qui gardait un œil froid sur les vies de chaque être humain foulant la Terre. Puisqu'après tout, c'était ce-même Dieu qui lui avait murmuré l'existence d'Arthur Pragôn. Merlin tiqua. Non, ce nom ne lui seyait absolument pas. Le seul point positif était l'absence de toute violence. Comme si, avec le temps, le nom de famille s'était débarrassé du sang qui tâchait ses armoiries, était devenu plus lisse, plus _commun._ Un nom qui ressemblait à tous les autres noms. Un nom sans histoire. Un nom qui ne lui seyait pas. C'était comme cracher sur toute la généalogie des Pendragon, étouffer Albion dans l'œuf.

Alors, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir fou de rage.

Un mois s'était donc écoulé, donnant le temps à Merlin de faire plusieurs allers-retours de chez lui à la bibliothèque, de la bibliothèque à chez lui. Il dévorait les ouvrages sur la légende du Roi Arthur, riait des erreurs de certains historiens, applaudissait le réalisme humble des autres, et s'endormait bien souvent de la sorte une bougie consumée à sa droite, et son livre sur le nez, ses rêves peuplés d'un Camelot prospère et d'un roi aux cheveux de soleil, droit sur son trône d'or, observant de sa pupille fière, le royaume scintillant qui s'étalait comme un océan sous ses pieds. Rêves bien vite gâchés par le cauchemar redondant qui venait déchirer ses beaux songes au profit d'un couloir interminable. Son pauvre cœur vieilli par le temps ne résisterait pas longtemps, et ses réveils en sursaut l'achèveraient bientôt dans son propre lit.

Malgré tout, Merlin était téméraire, et s'il lui était impossible d'approcher Arthur car celui-ci refusait d'entrer dans la lumière, alors il suivrait son évolution de loin. Zaig l'aidait beaucoup dans ses recherches, sans jamais poser de question. Ou peut-être si, de temps en temps, mais Merlin décidait simplement de les ignorer. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, et la pauvre jeune fille avait fini par le comprendre.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'au petit matin, alors que les nuages rosés annonçaient une journée des plus pluvieuses, Merlin s'était apprêté, et était parti pour la bibliothèque. Il avait trouvé en ce lieu un sanctuaire, un havre de paix qui lui permettait d'échapper aux fantômes gémissants qui se faufilaient entre les poutres de bois de sa maison. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, de la remplir de légendes victorieuses et de photos d'Arthur. Merlin avait ouvert sa vieille malle poussiéreuse qu'il avait récupéré à Camelot, un millénaire plus tôt. Protégées par des sorts, les affaires qui s'y trouvaient avaient été épargné par les mites. Il en retira son vieux grimoire, le fit tomber à ses pieds, et se pencha un peu plus afin de récupérer autre chose. Il sortit de la malle une tunique rouge et un pantalon trop grand, une ceinture de cuir ainsi qu'un foulard bleu. Un sourire souleva son épaisse moustache tandis que ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur le tissu de la tunique. Il se débarrassa de sa vieille robe et la troqua contre ses anciens habits. Il fut surpris de voir que tout lui allait encore -après tout, lorsqu'il était jeune, tout était bien trop grand pour lui. Merlin enfila sa peau de mouton, puis son grand trenchcoat sombre qu'il avait acheté dans les années cinquante. Il passa sa sacoche sur son épaule droite, puis partit. Que c'était bon, de sentir sur sa peau le contact de vieux tissus chargés de réminiscences.

Après des siècles d'absence, Merlin était finalement de retour.

Les pavés glissaient sous ses vieilles bottes usées, et il sentait l'eau s'infiltrer par un trou de sa semelle. Le problème du trenchcoat, c'était l'absence de capuche. Et même si Merlin adorait la pluie, il désirait être un tant soit peu présentable au personnel de la bibliothèque. _Ne fais pas ta petite fille, Merlin._ La voix d'Arthur résonna en lui quelques instants, puis disparut. Le sorcier eut un soupir amusé. Après une poignée de mètres, il était finalement arrivé. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, trop pressé d'être au chaud dans cette antre agréable et presque réconfortante, s'il oubliait les rangées d'ordinateurs qui le scrutaient de leurs yeux pâles et inhumains. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson courait sur son échine. Il poussa la porte, s'essuya les pieds, et leva le regard sur une bibliothèque bondée.

Il grogna. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait le calme, la tranquillité. Tous ces gens agglutinés lui donnaient simplement mal à la tête, avec leurs chuchotements désagréables et leurs ricanements incessants. Cherchant Zaig du regard, il ne vit pas une boule d'énergie vermeille lui foncer dessus et lui agripper le bras avec force. Surpris plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Merlin jeta un regard mauvais à l'importun… qui s'avérait être Zaig, le teint rubicond à force de courir partout, et la respiration rapide d'une excitation anormale. Merlin leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est mon patron, il est revenu la semaine dernière, et j'avais hâte que vous reveniez pour pouvoir vous le présenter !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Zaig l'entrainait vers le fond de la bibliothèque, dans la partie réservée aux manuscrits les moins lisibles.

-Ça fait un bout de temps que vous n'êtes pas venu, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-J'avais beaucoup à lire, répondit sèchement Merlin.

Il ne voulait pas paraître méchant, mais c'était en lui, et il n'y pouvait plus rien. Le sarcasme, le cynisme, la critique. C'était tout ce qui donnait vie à son ton aride. L'ancien Merlin existait toujours, il le sentait battre quelque part au fond de lui, mais la majeure partie était restée dans cette petite barque glissant sur le lac d'Avalon. Zaig le fit tourner dans un rayon, où un homme plutôt âgé rangeait divers livres sur les étagères, le nez plongé dans une liste rédigée hâtivement. Merlin ne pouvait voir son visage, dissimulé derrière un rideau d'argent, mais il eut une sorte de pressentiment, un pincement dans son estomac. Quelque chose de vieux se redressa en lui, comme une statue que l'on relève de sa chute. Ces cheveux. Ces épaules rentrées à l'intérieur. Ce dos voûté, comme celui d'Atlas portant le monde. Il les connaissait. Il ne les savait que trop bien.

-Gaïus.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa voix semblait triste et lointaine, comme un écho de lui-même suspendu dans le temps. Zaig, étonnée, réduisit la pression sur son bras, tandis que le vieil homme se retournait. Un sourcil arqué. L'autre froncé.

-Je ne crois pas vous connaître, monsieur, dit Gaïus en observant Merlin des pieds à la tête.

Le sorcier, quant à lui, demeura muet. Le choc encaissé lui avait coupé la respiration, l'empêchait d'avaler sa salive normalement. Son père de cœur se tenait devant lui, dans cette tenue vieillotte du milieu du XXième siècle, avec son regard d'acier qui lui arrachait le cœur. Les années avaient effacé les visages, mais la vue de son ancien mentor le frappa comme un rayon de soleil. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. A quand remontait sa dernière larme ? Après la mort d'Arthur, il avait cru se vider entièrement. Sa tristesse, il l'avait pleurée, hurlée, vomie. Il la pensait partie pour toujours. Mais les derniers événements lui prouvaient le contraire. Son chagrin ne s'en était jamais allé, il s'était simplement enterré sous des tas de faux-semblants, pour mieux reparaître au moment venu. D'un geste de la tête, Merlin chassa ses larmes. Il devait faire attention. Prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas être vu comme un vieux fou. Car s'il mourrait d'envie de serrer Gaïus dans ses bras, de l'asseoir à une de ces tables, et de lui dire à quel point il aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois avant ses mille cinq cents années d'errance, il ne pouvait simplement pas. Son ancien mentor ne le connaissait pas, ne le connaissait plus. Entre eux se dressaient la découverte de l'Amérique, l'Inquisition, les Guerres Mondiales. Un trou énorme dans la frise du temps, ça se payait en mémoire.

-N-non, finit par répondre Merlin, encore troublé, j'ai juste lu votre nom quelque part.

-Cet homme, dit Zaig avec un sourire immense, est une montagne de connaissance, tout comme vous Gaïus, et je pense que vous pourrez très bien vous entendre.

Elle se mit à chuchoter, comme s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque secret :

-Et c'est un mordu de l'époque arthurienne, ça vous fait un autre point commun !

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans ce rayon mal éclairé. Gaïus continua de ranger ses livres, et Merlin se sentit de trop. C'était déstabilisant, d'avoir tant à dire et pourtant de ne pouvoir parler.

-Quel est le chevalier que vous admirez le plus ? demanda soudainement le directeur de la bibliothèque.

Merlin eut un rire gêné. Il serra sa sacoche contre lui.

-Je pense que… Je pense qu'ils avaient tous des qualités qui leurs étaient propres…

Gaïus opina du chef.

-Mais, sur un coup de tête, je dirais Lancelot.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Il était le seul à savoir pour les pouvoirs de Merlin.

La réponse sonnait comme une vieille évidence, et pourtant, Gaïus ne parut pas de cet avis. Il cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire -de toute façon, il avait terminé- et, les bras le long du corps, inclina la tête vers l'avant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il tentait de sonder Merlin. Le sorcier fut obligé de détourner le regard. Lorsque Gaïus le toisait ainsi, il avait l'impression d'étaler le moindre de ses secrets au vieil homme sans même prononcer un mot. Et cela, les années qui s'entassaient n'y avaient rien changé.

-Tout le monde savait pour les pouvoirs de Merlin, sinon quel enfer c'eût été pour lui d'aider Arthur à construire Albion !

-Ca, je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Et Merlin éclata de rire. Un rire rauque, poussiéreux. Il toussa un peu, puis se reprit. Gaïus désigna une table vide où deux chaises semblaient les attendre. Merlin accepta l'invitation implicite, trop heureux de pouvoir discuter avec son vieil ami. Même si, à cet instant, le sorcier était sacrément plus âgé. Tous deux racontèrent les faits tels qu'ils les voyaient, Gaïus s'inspirant des légendes qu'il avait lues, Merlin de la légende qu'il était. Certains points de leurs histoires se rejoignaient, mais la plupart étaient bien éloignés. Par politesse, Merlin ne s'opposait jamais vraiment au directeur, faisant mine d'avoir oublié quelques détails du mythe.

Soudainement, il y eut un lourd silence dans la bibliothèque. Merlin, qui était en train de discuter, s'arrêta également, et se pencha légèrement sur la gauche pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Son cœur battit un coup trop fort.

Arthur.

L'homme marchait dans l'entrée, entouré de trois de ses amis anonymes -car Merlin ne les reconnaissait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas de Gauvain, de Léon ou de Perceval. Ces hommes, il ne les avait jamais rencontrés avant, et l'air imbécile et foncièrement mauvais qu'il arboraient lui laissaient penser qu'il n'avait jamais tissé quelque lien amical avec eux. Ses iris glissèrent de nouveau sur Arthur. Il ne portait plus le costume noir de la dernière fois. A la place, il avait préféré un jean hors de prix, une chemise grisâtre dont le col ressortait par-dessus un pull rouge vif. Les couleurs de Camelot jusque dans le pourpre de ses joues, dans le doré de ses cheveux. Les discussions reprirent. Mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, une onde d'arrogance se propageait dans la salle. Arthur regarda dans leur direction, passa des yeux impassibles sur Merlin, puis s'accouda à l'accueil.

Transparent. Invisible. Un vulgaire caillou sur une montagne rocailleuse.

Arthur l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Il avait regardé à travers lui. Merlin posa une main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit-même où son cœur usé battait. La chaleur de sa paume sembla calmer sa magie, qui se rendormit en son sein. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là. Le vieux mage n'attendait plus qu'une chose : une perche à attraper.

Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Arthur et ses gorilles s'amusaient à chahuter Zaig. La pauvre bibliothécaire semblait défaite, balbutiant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles. Elle lança un regard de détresse à Gaïus qui paraissait tétanisé. Il n'avait pas peur d'Arthur, mais il ne voulait pas risquer sa bibliothèque pour si peu. Merlin l'avait compris, et il en fut outré. Où était passé le Gaïus combatif qui se battait à ses côtés dans sa lutte contre l'intolérance ? Et pire encore, où était passé le Roi Arthur, dont la boue s'était transformée en or, dont l'arrogance s'était transformée en bonté ? Arthur traumatisait une jeune demoiselle, l'écrasait sous le poids de son importance, et personne ne disait rien ? Merlin sortit son bâton de sa manche, et marcha lourdement jusqu'à l'accueil. Il frappa la tête d'Arthur.

-Aoutch !

L'autre se retourna, les yeux plissés par la douleur, sa main massant une légère bosse dans son cuir chevelu. Lorsqu'il vit Merlin, Arthur ne put retenir une moue dégoûtée.

-Encore vous ! mugit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de parler à cette jeune fille sur ce ton ? Pour qui vous prenez vous, la Reine d'Angleterre ? Et ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes son fils parce que je ne vous croirai pas.

Arthur gonfla sa poitrine d'un air mauvais, ses narine frémissantes de rage. Son regard se voulait assassin, et, tout en s'avançant, il pointait un doigt accusateur droit sur la poitrine de Merlin.

- _Vous_ , ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires !

-Cessez donc de penser que vous êtes le centre du monde, Arthur Pragôn, vos affaires ne m'intéressent pas.

Arthur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Merlin. Il fouillait son regard, respirant bruyamment, les joues rougies par la colère circulant dans ses veines. Les saphirs d'Arthur tombèrent dans les océans de Merlin et y coulèrent. Arthur se calma instantanément. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux, et Merlin aurait juré qu'Arthur avait fini par le reconnaître. Juste pour la surprise dissimulée dans la ride de son front.

-Ecartez-vous, _Mer_ -lin.

Du coin de l'œil, le sorcier vit Gaïus tressaillir. Arthur et Merlin qui se faisaient face, on ne l'apprenait pas dans les livres d'Histoire. C'était une réalité qui s'imposait à vous, et il était impossible d'en discuter. Lorsque Merlin parla, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Une supplique soufflée à demi-mot pour raviver la flamme de l'espoir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être un tyran, Arthur. Vous ne pouvez pas vous réjouir de la peur dans le regard des autres.

-Cette ville appartient à mon père, et m'appartiendra un jour, je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux. Et ce n'est pas un vieillard sénile qui m'en empêchera.

Arthur sifflait entre ses dents, comme une vipère dans les hautes herbes. Sa colère était revenue et noyait ses iris. Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit signe à ses amis de saisir Merlin. Leurs mains énormes agrippèrent ses bras filiformes, et pour la première fois, le vieux mage eut peur. Qu'était-il arrivé à Arthur ? Que s'était-il passé ? Une femme attablée un peu plus loin se leva précipitamment, mais l'homme qui l'accompagnait lui tira le bras pour la faire asseoir. La femme tremblait de rage. A la place, ce fut une autre voix féminine qui se leva. Une fleur blanche au milieu d'un champs de bataille. Un ange parmi les hommes. Une voix douce, quoique ferme.

-Monsieur, je crois que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Ce pauvre homme ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, laissez-le partir.

Merlin crut s'évanouir. Il se tordit le coup pour l'apercevoir. La belle Guenièvre se tenait là, ses cheveux frisés rassemblés en un chignon haut, son visage maculé d'une sorte de poussière noire, tout comme ses mains et ses vêtements. Malgré tout, elle avait encore le port d'une reine, avec sa tête haute et son regard brillant d'une intelligence émotive particulière. Merlin fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas changé, elle au moins. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, lorsqu'il entendit le rire mauvais d'Arthur crever ses tympans. Un rire sans joie qui les fit tous trembler.

-Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu travailles à la mine.

-C'est exact, monsieur.

-Alors _pourquoi_ m'adresses-tu la parole ?

Guenièvre releva des yeux humides. Elle était forte, mais tellement fragile. Merlin voulut se dégager pour s'imposer, mais il était fermement tenu. Impossible pour lui de leur échapper. Impossible d'user de ses pouvoirs. Pas dans un lieu public. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire. Et vite.

-Une fille qui récure les mines devrait davantage tenir sa langue, reprit Arthur. Tu ferais bien de rester à ta place si tu ne veux pas perdre ton _si précieux_ travail.

Les larmes inondèrent les joues salies de Guenièvre, et Gaïus ne tarda pas à la prendre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres semblaient cousues ensemble.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? **(1)** Vous en prendre à une demoiselle de la sorte, ce n'est pas un peu bas pour _un homme de votre rang_?

Arthur lui tournait le dos, mais Merlin perçut le soupir amusé.

-Merlin, dit le blond en se retournant, un sourire écorchant son visage, fermez-la.

-Quel genre d'homme vous faites, à vous en prendre à un vieillard et à deux jeunes femmes. Vous êtes comme ces gamins qui essaient de tyranniser leurs jouets, ils se sentent puissants parce qu'ils savent qu'il n'y aura pas de répondant. La vérité, c'est que vous ne méritez même pas un seul regard de ces pauvres gens.

-Je vous ai dit de la fermer.

Les doigts serrèrent un peu plus ses bras, et si Merlin eut mal, il n'en montra rien.

-Vous devez vous sentir si seul...

-ARRÊTEZ !

Arthur se mit à renverser les chaises et les livres qui se trouvaient sur son passage, les yeux exorbités, la tempe à son front battant furieusement, tandis que c'était tout son visage qui virait au carmin. Sa voix montait dans un aigu haineux.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez de faire comme si vous me connaissiez, VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI MERLIN ! RIEN ! Si je le voulais, je pourrais vous écraser comme un insecte, parce que c'est ce que vous êtes pour moi, UN INSECTE ! Et si vous continuez votre jeu de provocation, je vous ferais enfermer pour un motif que j'inventerai bien vite. Maintenant, gardez vos distances.

Et il sortit de la bibliothèque, ses trois gorilles dans son sillage. Un silence plus lourd que le précédent s'abattit sur toutes les épaules, et les mines dépitées retournèrent à leur lecture. Quelques personnes levaient des regards honteux sur Merlin et Guenièvre, comme si les observer eût été un crime puni par la loi. Le sorcier, encore un peu sonné, resta un moment au milieu de la bibliothèque, les bras ballants, le cœur acculé dans sa cage thoracique trop étroite. Il était impossible de poser des mots, ou même d'imaginer comment Merlin se sentait à cet instant précis. Son monde entier était parti en fumée, balayé par le souffle d'un battement d'aile, un battement d'aile plein de haine, qui l'avait heurté au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'était écroulé, le dos contre l'asphalte, la douleur brisant ses os, les tripes déchirées.

Soudainement, deux prunelles humides vinrent se poster devant lui, et il sentit l'ancre plantée dans le sol. Il touchait terre. Guenièvre lui tendait la sacoche qu'il avait abandonnée à côté de Gaïus. Il remarqua qu'elle était remplie de livres, ceux mêmes qu'il voulait emporter chez lui. Elle avait posé une main légère sur son épaule. Une main abîmée, dévorée par le charbon et le labeur. Des ongles rongés, cassés, des crevasses et de la poussière incrustée dans les pores de sa peau. Pourtant, elle avait toujours ce quelque chose de particulier qui faisait que chaque partie du corps de Guenièvre, malgré ses fonctions, respiraient la royauté et l'élégance.

-Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Oui. Merci.

Puis sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, il se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était comme au théâtre : les acteurs sortaient un par un lorsque leur scène était achevée et lorsqu'ils pressentaient que leur rôle arriverait bientôt à son terme, ils prenaient la porte, attendant une salve d'applaudissement qui ne viendrait jamais. Merlin marchait au milieu de silhouettes difformes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, dans des rues démesurées qui l'étouffaient, le prenaient à la gorge. Il dut se tenir à un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Une douleur agrippa son crâne comme si une main de fer se fermaient dessus, et il ferma les yeux sous la violence du choc. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Monsieur ? Monsieur vous m'entendez ?

Non sans difficulté, il parvint enfin à ouvrir un œil, puis deux. Guenièvre l'avait suivi. Elle le soutenait, et il savait pertinemment que si elle n'avait pas été là, le sorcier se serait certainement retrouvé au sol, gisant dans sa propre souffrance. Il s'appuya sur son bâton ce qui permit à Guenièvre d'avancer.

-Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

-Je n'habite pas… la ville.

-Alors allons chez moi !

-Non !

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Tout droit, dit-il finalement en faisant un geste de la tête.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, la douleur s'estompait peu à peu, et bientôt Merlin put marcher seul, avec cependant Guenièvre qui veillait au grain. Elle brisa la glace.

-C'est admirable… ce que vous avez fait à la bibliothèque.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est admirable, répondit durement Merlin, c'est la réaction que tout le monde devrait -aurait dû avoir depuis longtemps...

-Je crois qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, les gens de la ville le savent mais… Ils ont peur. Vous avez peur, vous ?

-J'ai seulement peur pour Arthur.

La réponse du vieil homme la surprit plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés, dans cette expression d'intense réflexion qui lui seyait si bien. Ses longs cils papillonnaient pour chasser la pluie embarrassante.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin que quiconque s'inquiète pour lui…

-La réaction qu'il a eu toute à l'heure est la preuve irréfutable qui fait de lui un homme apeuré, Gwen.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Merlin à faire de même. Il se retourna et remarqua la moue mi- inquiète, mi- suspicieuse sur son visage. Qu'avait-il dit ?

-J-je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit mon nom.

Merlin se gifla mentalement. Quel idiot ! Ça avait été un sans-faute jusqu'à ce moment précis, et il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout avec une maudite erreur d'inattention. L'esprit ailleurs, empoisonné par toutes ses pensées parasites qui le taraudaient, il avait laissé échapper un tout petit nom, quatre lettres qui pourraient l'empêcher d'agir par la suite. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Quelque chose d'un peu bidon, un peu sec, histoire de l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. C'est alors qu'il la sentit, cette présence étrange derrière son dos, comme si on l'appelait, comme si une ceinture autour de sa taille le tirait en arrière. Avalon. Un regard en arrière. Un regard en avant.

-Je pense que ça ira, je me débrouillerai seul à partir de là, marmonna-t-il.

Guenièvre lui tendit une main gantée qu'il saisit avec force. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

-Au revoir… _Merlin_.

-Au revoir.

Et elle tourna les talons. Merlin n'attendit pas : il courut au travers des fourrés, mouillant son vieux pantalon, tâchant ses bottes de boue. Mais Guenièvre s'était retournée, et l'avait vu bondir dans les hautes herbes comme un cerf fuyant un chasseur. Un soupir de désolation s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle avait espéré, que ce vieil homme était descendu en ville pour la bonne cause, apporter la paix ou quelque chose comme cela… Mais plus elle l'observait, plus elle le trouvait étrange. Peut-être même fou. C'était ainsi, et rien ne changerait jamais. La pluie qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans son jean l'incita à partir. Elle avait encore un bout de chemin à parcourir.

Merlin dévalait toujours la pente, sa sacoche rebondissant contre sa hanche, sa barbe voltigeant derrière lui, une main sur son bonnet qui menaçait de s'envoler. Si sa seconde rencontre avec Arthur l'avait au début affaibli, il sentait à présent grandir en lui une force nouvelle, un mélange déstabilisant de détresse, de colère et de frustration. Il courait plus vite, laissait son souffle le purifier. Puis, soudainement, il eut envie de crier. Et les premiers mots qui lui vinrent furent comme des hurlements d'infortune. Une voix d'outre-tombe sortie du plus profond de son être, une voix rocailleuse et éraillée dont l'écho infini résonna sur plusieurs kilomètres autour.

-O DRAKON, E MALE SO FTENGOMETTA TESD'HUP'ANANKES !

Et tandis qu'il s'époumonait, Merlin arriva finalement au bord du lac d'Avalon. Les milliers d'ondes produites par la pluie s'éparpillaient à la surface, se battaient pour être celles qui s'étendraient le plus. Le sorcier, la respiration sifflante, tomba à genoux. La boue lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il dut se rattraper avec ses mains. Mais il ne se releva pas. La tête plongée dans ses bras, son dos voûté orienté vers le sol dans une prière silencieuse. Il laissa la nature s'emparer de lui, et une vague de chagrin le secoua brusquement. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, et il pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses joues devinssent rouges et ses yeux bouffis. Entre deux sanglots, il murmurait le nom de Kilgharrah, le suppliait de revenir. Ce destin, il n'était plus prêt pour l'accomplir, encore moins tout seul. Car le Roi qui fut et qui sera avait certainement été, mais son futur n'était plus si clair. Albion avait une chance de renaître, mais comment ? Comment était-il supposé agir ?

A genoux face au destin qu'il devait accomplir, il se sentait vieux et inutile. Ses larmes roulaient en torrent des siècles à contenir sa peine, voilà ce que ça donnait. Enfin, lorsque son chagrin commença quelque peu à se tarir, Merlin perçut, entre les milliers d'autres bruits, un chant d'oiseau. Un gazouillis joyeux qui surpassait la pluie. Il sentit sur son dos, la caresse d'un soleil triomphant, et la chaleur de ses rayons qui l'étreignaient. Une ondée agréable l'enveloppa, comme deux ailes autour de lui. Et une voix à ces oreilles. Qu'était-ce ? La musique de la nature ? Son imagination ? Ou bien…

- _Meeeerlin…_

Son nom prononcé dans un souffle rauque.

- _Meeeerlin…_

Il ne releva pas la tête, de peur de briser cet instant magique.

-Que dois-je faire, Kilgharrah ? Tout semble perdu d'avance, sans Camelot, il n'y a pas d'Albion… Je ne comprends pas.

- _Ne désespère pas, mon vieil ami. Le jour de la naissance d'Albion est proche. Je peux le sentir en moi, et dans tout ce qui vit autour. Ton destin n'est pas encore accompli, il te faut y mettre un point final sans rien oublier._

-Mais l'Arthur que j'ai connu n'est plus !

- _Arthur Pendragon n'a pas disparu, il s'est simplement perdu en lui-même…_

-La légende devra-t-elle se répéter ?

Merlin eut un pincement au cœur, appréhendant la réponse.

- _C'est à toi et à toi seul d'en décider, Merlin._

Le sorcier se laissa bercer par le léger clapotis de l'eau venant embrasser la terre ferme, et par le chant des oiseaux, et celui du soleil. La pluie ne lui importait plus. Le sommeil le prit comme ça, le corps enchevêtré dans les herbes, et ses livres étalés sur le sol.

Une nuit sans cauchemar, sous l'œil bienveillant de Kilgharrah.

* * *

 **(1)Jean-Pierre Elkabbach sort de ce corps**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Il est plus long que les autres (10 pages word pour un chapitre c'est mon record perso x)) mais ça ne saurait durer ahah. On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 4, hm ?**

 **E.T.**


	4. Chapitre IV : Faux-pas

**Résumé : Futur!Fic Merlin est passé aux travers des années comme on passe une porte. L'âme immortelle erre en Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles, et son vieux corps chargé de réminiscences croule peu à peu. Mais un jour, au détour d'une rue, alors que deux opales gorgées de vie s'accrochent aux siennes, il sent renaître en lui la force de sa jeunesse. Merlin n'a jamais oublié la voix éraillée de Kilgharrah qui hier encore lui soufflait qu'un beau jour, Arthur renaîtrait de ses cendres. [MERTHUR]**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède rien, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, même pas la légende, et je n'écris pas pour des sous-sous!**

 **Note de l'auteure : _Bonsoir braves gens !_**

 _ **Je fais mon retour saisonnier après un mois d'absence (encore) mais bonne nouvelle : j'ai mon bac ! Comment ça vous en avez rien à carrer ? bon ben tant pis, tout de suite la suite héhé ! (12 pages word les amis, 12 ! ça m'arrive j-a-m-a-i-s habituellement)**_

 _ **Alors, des petites précisions peut-être ? A propos d'Arthur pour commencer : en vérité, le Arthur que je présente au début de cette fic ressemble en tout point au Arthur introduit dans le pilote de la série : arrogant, méprisant, brutalisant un peu tout le monde sur son passage (cf la scène du serviteur qui se fait tyranniser ou la première apparition d'Arthur… je crois), fils à papa, etc, etc. Et je voulais aussi préciser que les gros blocs en italique du début sont des « souvenirs ». Pas dur à saisir, mais on sait jamais, ça peut prêter à confusion.**_

 _ **Merci énormément pour les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup et ça me fait toujours un bien énorme de voir que le travail paie ! Merci à ceux aussi qui favorisent/suivent, ça représente beaucoup héhé. Maintenant, les non-inscris !**_

 _ **Guest : Waw, déjà merci pour cette review qui m'a pas mal déstabilisée je dois dire, c'est vrai que quand je me suis lancée dans cette fic, je n'avais pas tout ça en tête, alors merci de me l'avoir fait réaliser ahah ! C'est vrai qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sujet facile -en fait, ce ne serait pas moi si je traitais un sujet facile dans une fic- mais il est temps pour moi de relever le défi jusqu'au bout ! Eh oui, je te l'accorde, mon Merlin est beaucoup plus renfermé sur lui-même, les années qui ont passé l'ont expulsé au fond de sa coquille, et il aura besoin de vieilles connaissances pour renaître véritablement… Enfin je suppose ;) Merlin ? En enfer ? Eh bien ! Il est temps pour moi de lui rendre la vie plus rose ! (…ou pas héhé) En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, n'hésite pas à t'inscrire surtout !**_

 _ **Merci à toi aussi OAFM ! En espérant que la suite te plaise! ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Faux-pas**

 _Merlin et Arthur étaient assis près d'une rivière, profitant de ces quelques minutes de répit qui leur avaient été accordées. Une pause après la chasse, une poignée de secondes en suspens. Arthur n'avait rien réussi à ramener : il faisait trop chaud, et ses gestes étaient irrémédiablement ralentis. Il avait au début accusé Merlin mais le manque de répondant l'avait lassé, et il avait bien rapidement abandonné la joute verbale. Il ne savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son serviteur, mais rien n'était plus pareil ces-derniers temps. Il se demandait où il était passé, son incapable de serviteur, enjoué et innocent, celui avec la langue bien pendue et la pupille brillante de malice. A la place, c'était un Merlin éteint, terne et éloigné qui le servait. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait correctement, mais avec une tristesse déconcertante qu'Arthur lui-même n'arrivait pas à épancher. Le Roi se sentait inutile et il n'y avait pas pire sensation pour un Pendragon. Soudainement, une voix s'immisça jusqu'à ses oreilles, s'infiltra dans sa tête et lui embauma l'esprit :_

 _-Si vous pouviez regarder dans le futur, le feriez-vous ?_

 _Arthur fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, le soleil baignait le paysage dans ses rayons bienfaiteurs, et toute la nature vibrait d'une énergie particulière. Il se tourna vers Merlin qui, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, la tête rejetée en arrière et les paupières closes, semblait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, serein. Arthur eut un imperceptible sourire. Puis Merlin reprit :_

 _-Si vous pouviez regarder dans le futur, auriez-vous seulement envie de le faire ?_

 _Le Roi plongea son regard dans la rivière paisible qui coulait à leurs pieds. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait savoir de quoi l'avenir serait fait, histoire d'anticiper ses éventuelles erreurs. Bien sûr qu'un bref coup d'œil sur son destin l'aiderait plus que n'importe quoi. Pourtant, au fond de lui, un pressentiment à peine visible, comme une alerte muette, l'empêchait d'assouvir sa soif de connaissances. Il répondit d'une voix blanche :_

 _-J'ai… J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible va arriver, mais… je crois que je ne veux pas le découvrir._

 _Son serviteur se tourna vers lui, roulant sur son flanc gauche et son regard pénétrant le cloua sur place. Qu'il se sentit risible, lui, le petit Roi fébrile exposé au jugement de son ami. Merlin avait ce pouvoir, de dégager d'un coup d'un seul un il-ne-savait-quoi à la fois puissant, et terrifiant. Affrontant son regard, il y lut du doute. Une introspection longue et douloureuse qui secouait son serviteur des pieds à la tête._

 _-Merlin ?_

 _Le susnommé se releva brutalement, chassant les brindilles prises dans le tissu de ses vêtements. Il se retourna, ravala ses larmes et alla chercher les cheveux, laissant un Arthur dubitatif et quelque peu inquiet derrière lui. Leur havre de paix se brisait comme un miroir jeté au sol, et la réalité les happait comme une baleine ouvre grand sa gueule. Le Roi devait regagner son trône, le serviteur son destin funeste._

La pluie qui frappa son visage le ramena à la réalité. Merlin marchait dans les rues sombres de la ville, plongé dans les ténèbres jusqu'au plus profond de son corps, une certaine inquiétude se balançant doucement à son estomac. Mais quand la crainte se faisait trop imposante, il lui suffisait de relever la tête et d'observer les étoiles qui scintillaient par endroit, fuyant les nuages épais qui surplombaient la ville. Son bâton et ses pas brisaient le silence inconfortable, tandis que sa respiration lourde et quelque peu sifflante semblait courir le long des murs avant de disparaître rapidement. Depuis quelques jours, des souvenirs émergeaient de sa mémoire et l'emprisonnaient dans une transe inquiétante de laquelle il ne parvenait à se défaire seulement lorsque le souvenir s'achevait totalement. Mais en parallèle, une vitalité nouvelle avait pris place en lui-même, et il sentait de nouveau son sang courir le long de ses membres, ses muscles se détendre, son appétit revenir. De petits détails qui lui rendaient la vie tellement plus facile.

Il marcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un tapage assourdissant l'arrêtât brusquement. Il avait déambulé jusqu'aux bas-quartiers de la ville, dans ces rues peu fréquentables et tortueuses qui faisaient froid dans le dos, ces rues où apercevoir le regard de ceux qui vous scrutaient était une véritable aubaine. Les lumières aveuglantes qui jaillissaient du bâtiment à sa droite, ainsi que le bruit détestable qui s'échappait des ouvertures indiquaient qu'il se trouvait près d'une boîte de nuit. En fait, Merlin n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, c'était simplement écrit sur la porte, une étiquette bleue marine à moitié déchirée qui avait dû être collée et recollée des centaines de fois au point de ne plus être qu'une pauvre indication noyée au milieu de vieilles annonces usées par le temps. Brusquement, la porte à quelques mètres de lui s'ouvrit et rebondit contre le mur dans un bruit de métal rouillé. Deux silhouettes s'extirpèrent du bâtiment, pliées en deux, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, le corps agité de hoquets de rires hystériques. Merlin fronça les sourcils, resserrant sa prise sur son bâton. L'absence de lampadaire lui donnait l'avantage : l'ombre le prenait sous son aile et le cachait de tous les regards. Mais sa cachette lui sembla de trop quand il reconnut Arthur Prâgon. Depuis leur altercation à la bibliothèque -et surtout après sa courte discussion avec Kilgharrah, Merlin l'avait bel et bien recroisé en ville, néanmoins il se contentait de l'observer, loin de lui, comme l'espion terrible qu'il était. Il attendait toujours le bon moment pour saisir sa chance et enfin lui parler, calmement, sereinement. Mais la chance glissait entre les doigts usés de Merlin, s'échappait comme de la fumée au vent. Ce soir-là, le jeune homme était dans un sale état : le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il roulait des yeux idiots, et ses cheveux trempés de sueurs collaient à son front. Il était totalement débraillé, et ne cessait de tituber. Merlin serra les dents lorsqu'il le vit se jeter sur la donzelle qui l'accompagnait pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Tu sais tout ce que je voudrais te faire à toi, l'entendit-il _chuchoter_ à la grande blonde.

Alors diaphragme de Merlin sembla se contracter avec force, et il se sentit étrange, bien que le gloussement qui suivit lui donnât une irrépressible envie de _vomir_. Mais ce fut Arthur qui se retourna soudainement, se courbant en deux pour rendre sur le sol jonché de détritus tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgité le soir-même. Un flash puissant l'éclaira dans son inélégante posture : la bimbo venait de le prendre en photo, gloussant sans discontinuer. Puis elle rangea son appareil entre ses seins et entoura Arthur de ses bras. Merlin pensa qu'elle l'aidait enfin, mais il avait tort. La fille sortit une petite poche en cuir qu'elle ouvrit avec des yeux avides. Fouillant le portefeuille de ses doigts longs et fins, elle en retira plusieurs billets et les plaça au même endroit que l'appareil. C'est à ce moment que Merlin décida de sortir de l'ombre, son bâton devant lui, l'œil menaçant. Dépouiller quelqu'un en position de faiblesse était un acte lâche, et peu importait la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, elle devait rendre à Arthur ce qu'elle lui avait volé.

-Mademoiselle, je ne pense pas que cet argent vous appatienne.

La jeune femme sursauta, tituba un instant puis, comme soulagée, avec sa main sur sa poitrine, elle éclata de rire.

-Bah ! ce mec est pété de thunes, c'est pas 200 livres qui vont le foutre sur la paille ! Oh -elle se mit à chuchoter avec excitation- vous m'exca-m'excuserez -ha ! ha !, mais j'ai pas très envie de le supporter alors… J'vous l'laisse -ha ha ha !

Merlin inclina légèrement son bâton et la fille finit par tourner les talons. Il attendit d'entendre l'écho de ses pas être étouffé à l'angle de la rue, puis il se précipita pour aider Arthur, qui s'essuyait la bouche avec sa manche. Le pauvre homme, genoux à terre, n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui était arrivé, alors lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se saisir de lui pour le relever, le réel lui revint en plein visage seulement deux petites secondes. Il se retourna, prit en coupe le visage de Merlin et arrêta son visage à seulement deux centimètres du sien, avant d'ouvrir deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes dans lesquels, malgré la brume que créait l'alcool, se reflétaient terreur et dégoût. Il se dégagea avec difficulté en crachotant par terre.

- _J'AI FAILLI EMBRASSER UN VIEUX !_

 _-VOUS VENEZ DE VOMIR !_

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment, les poings serrés, la mâchoire tremblante, la pupille brillante de rage. Mais Arthur ne put maintenir le contact visuel : sa jambe eut une faiblesse et il serait certainement tombé si Merlin ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il devait faire quelque chose… mais quoi ?

-Lâchez-moi, marmonna Arthur, s'endormant presque.

Merlin le gifla. Le jeune Prâgon se réveilla en sursaut.

-Mais _ça va pas la tête ?!_ Il est vraiment temps de vous jeter en prison, vieux gâteux !

Merlin l'ignora royalement, son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Un instant, il pesa le pour et le contre, puis se dit qu'il n'avancerait jamais s'il n'osait pas. Il ne pourrait pas traîner Arthur jusqu'à _l'endroit_ , alors… Merlin l'assomma. Un coup de bâton bien placé jeta l'ancien Roi dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond ronflait paisiblement. Le sorcier usa alors d'un sort de lévitation, s'assurant toutefois que personne n'était à-même de le voir. Il retourna sur ses pas, rentrant chez lui. Car oui, il était temps de s'occuper de cet Arthur Prâgon et de couper les branches pourries de l'arbre. Il le ramènerait donc à la cahutte.

Le trajet s'était fait sans encombre, et avec chance, ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où Merlin habitait, celui-ci avait allumé un feu, couché Arthur dans son lit, puis préparé une soupe chaude. Mais le jeune Prâgon n'avait fait que vomir et gémir toute la nuit. Alors Merlin était resté éveillé à ses côtés, protégeant la pauvre créature faible qui se tordait entre les couvertures détrempées du regard scrutateur des habitants de la ville. Et le vieux Merlin avait presque senti son cœur lâcher quand Arthur, les yeux trempés de larmes s'était saisi de son bras et, une expression pathétique collée au visage, s'était excusé dix fois de suite. Il disait qu'il s'en voulait pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le détestât, mais que son père lui avait toujours appris qu'on ne gouvernait une ville que par la peur. Il lui avait confié que s'il s'était emporté c'était parce qu'en entendant Merlin parler, il avait été complètement chamboulé : personne, non vraiment personne hormis son père n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton, lui jeter au visage ses quatre vérités sans une once de frayeur. Puis Arthur, épuisé par sa soirée, l'alcool et toutes ces révélations, s'était endormi, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Merlin revit son Arthur. Il se le figura dans son armure, fier, décidé, ambitieux, royal, et un peu _idiot_ aussi, et s'autorisa à sourire.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil perçait l'horizon de son teint orangé, Arthur s'éveilla lentement, la douleur du choc causé par Merlin décuplée par l'alcool circulant dans son sang, il tenta de se lever, mais renonça bien vite. L'odeur des légumes en train de cuir lui retournait l'estomac. Mais bon sang, où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Un lit en paille, à en juger par l'absence de matelas, et les brindilles d'herbe sèches qui lui rentraient dans le dos. Les planches de bois au-dessus de lui semblaient prêtes à lui tomber dessus, et la bougie à sa droite était à moitié consumée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage au Moyen-Âge, et il fallait absolument qu'il s'en aille. Il essaya de se relever, mais sa tête lui paraissait lourde de quelques tonnes, et la violente douleur à ses tempes le fit une nouvelle fois renoncer.

-Ah ! vous êtes réveillé. Je vous ai fait du thé.

Et il claqua le petit plateau de bois sur la table de chevet, ce qui éjecta une bonne partie du thé hors de la tasse. Arthur se redressa enfin, la tête maintenue dans ses mains moites et les yeux désespérément clos. La lumière retournait ses globes oculaires, les faisait frire et enfumait son cerveau déjà bien ralenti. Finalement, Arthur posa un regard chargé de haine sur le vieillard qui recousait son pantalon en chantonnant.

-Vous allez me dire ce que je fais là, _Mer-_ lin, et immédiatement.

-Vous aimez ça, _donner des ordres._

-Que…quoi ?

Merlin posa son aiguille et ses iris étincelèrent sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

-Oubliez. Je vous ai ramené chez moi, pour vous éviter de vous retrouver gisant dans votre propre souillure dans une rue mal famée de la ville. _Inutile de me remercier._

Arthur eut une moue intriguée, puis il gémit, baissant la tête.

-Cessez de parler, vous me faites mal à la tête.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Il tentait de paraître exaspéré, mais, au fond, ça lui avait tout simplement manqué. Mais si les souvenirs perduraient en la mémoire de Merlin, Arthur -ou du moins sa _réincarnation_ \- ne semblait plus aussi familier. Lui aussi sentait que quelque chose d'anormal flottait autour du vieux rabougri, cependant il n'avait rien de stable pour se raccrocher, rien de concret. Une vague impression n'était rien comparé à l'histoire vécue, et l'homme qu'il était devenu n'était certainement pas du genre à accorder la moindre importance à ce genre de ressenti. Car l'actuel Arthur avait ses racines tellement enfoncées dans le présent qu'il paraissait impossible de l'en retirer. Il faisait dos au soleil et refusait catégoriquement de se tourner vers lui, il se nourrissait de tout ce qu'il avait acquis et n'avait nullement soif de découvrir quoique ce fût d'autre. Alors Merlin n'aurait pas dû être tant étonné lorsqu'il entendit Arthur lui dire qu'il en avait assez et qu'il était temps d'appeler la police. Mais malgré tout, les bras du sorcier tombèrent.

-Pourquoi cela ? voulut-il savoir, la mine décontenancée.

-Parce que vous êtes _bizarre_ , Merlin, et que vous ne cessez de me harceler depuis quelques jours ! Me retrouver ici est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Je ne vous ai pas har-… mais enfin Arthur, vous n'y pensez pas !

Mais le fils Prâgon avait déjà dégainé son téléphone et l'avait plaqué contre son oreille. Merlin ne pouvait rien faire, le temps qu'il atteigne Arthur, il aurait été trop tard, et il ne pouvait user de sa magie impunément devant lui. Mais fort heureusement, sa frayeur ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'il vit le blond loucher sur son téléphone, les yeux exorbités et la respiration rapide.

-Pas de réseau ?! Comment ça pas de réseau ?!

Merlin croisa les bras.

-Nous sommes au beau milieu de la forêt. Je doute que votre bidule puisse vous être d'une grande aide, surtout qu'entre un vieillard fou dangereux et une armée d'écureuils, vos chances de survie sont minces, Arthur Prâgon.

-Ca va, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Raccompagnez-moi à la ville et nous serons quittes.

-Vous êtes certain de pouvoir marcher ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

Merlin vit la détermination briller en Arthur, alors il ne douta plus du tout. Le sorcier l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, lui rendit toutes ses affaires puis ils se mirent en chemin. Ils progressèrent lentement à travers la forêt, appréciant la fraîcheur du matin et le silence réconfortant de la Nature. Arthur prit même le temps de l'observer, cette si belle Nature, car il s'attarda sur le vol discret des oiseaux de nuit revenant de leur chasse, le bruissement léger des feuilles qui se touchaient à la cime des arbres, les ruisseaux qui caressaient les pierres de la source jusqu'au grand lac. La sensualité surprenante de ce lieu lui faisait oublier son envie pressante de retrouver la ville. Ses yeux se déportèrent sur Merlin, qui marchait à ses côtés, le regard rivé droit devant lui et la bouche résolument close. Quelque chose avait changé chez le vieillard, pourtant il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il lui paraissait… plus jeune. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination. Au bout de longues minutes, ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt, au croisement où il s'était séparé de Gwen. Avalon était dissimulé sous la brume épaisse. Une question brûla la langue de Merlin.

-Que savez-vous de cette île ? demanda-t-il en pointant Avalon de son bâton.

-Hm ? …Oh ! Pas grand-chose. Mon père compte la racheter et veut faire construire dessus. Une maison médicale ou quelque chose dans le genre, qui serait reliée à la terre par un pont de pierres. Il n'attend plus que l'aval de la mairie, car ce sera elle qui exécutera les constructions mais ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de t-

-NON !

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin, et le toisa comme s'il venait de sortir une énorme bêtise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, soudainement, son téléphone glissé dans sa poche de pantalon se mit à vibrer sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Etonné, il mit un moment avant de s'en saisir, puis décida finalement de le consulter. Son père avait cherché à le contacter une dizaine de fois, et les messages qu'il lui avait laissés ne présageaient rien de bon. Encore une réunion qu'il avait dû oublier. Le manque de réseau ne lui avait pas permis de consulter ses messages, et maintenant qu'il se rapprochait de la ville, tout revenait d'un seul coup. Il descendit encore ses notifications et, plus il lisait, plus son visage se décomposait. Merlin l'ignora, les yeux plantés sur Avalon, une boule amère dans la gorge, chassant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui déjà roulaient sur ses joues. Il se demandait _pourquoi diable_ l'homme influent était contraint de toujours se sentir insatisfait, au point d'étendre son territoire sur une terre qui ne lui appartenait pas, surtout si c'était pour y régner avec une poigne de fer et sans pitié. Mais Merlin se battrait, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, pour protéger son sanctuaire. Il s'allongerait dans l'herbe, dans la chaleur de Kilgharrah, et il attendrait que l'on vînt le déloger définitivement ou qu'on le laissât en paix. Oui, il ferait cela. Après tout, il ne laisserait pas la face opposée de la pièce se perdre dans des constructions vaines.

-Merlin, c'est une catastrophe !

Les trémolos dans la voix d'Arthur le rendaient ridicule. Merlin n'essuya pas ses larmes et se tourna vers lui, le visage sévère. De toute façon, l'autre les ignorerait sûrement.

-C'est une catastrophe !, répéta Arthur en éloignant son téléphone de son visage. Arg, voyez par vous-même !

Il tendit l'appareil à Merlin qui ne sut quoi faire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'article de journal numérique qui s'étalait sur l'écran. Il lut en diagonale. Le téléphone vibrait comme s'il eût été sur le point de rendre l'âme. Reprenant ses esprits, Merlin tenta de se concentrer sur les petites lettres noires qui s'agitaient devant lui. En haut se détachait une photographie, certainement prise rapidement à cause de la qualité moyenne. Elle représentait Arthur, courbé en deux et rendant ses tripes sur le sol pollué de la fameuse rue. Au-dessus de la photo trônait un titre énorme qui scandait quelque chose à propos d'un grand roi qui tombait de son trône. Et Merlin n'avait pas besoin d'être pleinement intégré à la société pour comprendre le jeu de mot. La presse à scandale s'était emparée du cliché qu'avait pris cette anonyme et s'était enroulée comme une serpent autour de la mine d'or. Arthur était craint, et de ce fait respecté, l'attaquer sur ses faiblesses et ses mauvais penchants était comme une rafale de coups de poings dans le ventre : quelque chose qui lui faisait mal, quelque chose qu'il lui faisait courber l'échine. Merlin n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir davantage, la langue de vipère qui avait écrit ces mots ne l'intéressait nullement. Et puis, la nouvelle qu'Arthur venait de lui annoncer avait plongé son esprit dans une tristesse sans nom, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Arthur, la brèche béante qui déjà striait sa poitrine sembla s'agrandir un peu plus. Le jeune Prâgon avait l'air terrifié, ses yeux écarquillés toujours accrochés à la photographie qui scintillait encore à l'écran, le vermeil de ses joues n'était plus qu'un souvenir tant il était pâle, et sa respiration chancelante traduisait en deux souffles son état. Le vieux mage lui rendit son appareil et se remit en route.

-Ne traînez pas, vous devez rentrer à la ville.

-Oh, Merlin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

-Que vous le pouviez ou non, il faut que vous le fassiez. Vous frappez les habitants de cette ville à grand coup d'ego, et quand celui-ci est un tantinet heurté, vous vous carapatez dans les jupes d'un vieillard pour éviter la réalité. Quel grand seigneur vous faites !

-Je ne vous permets pas de me juger ! Je vous le répète, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Mais tout en disant cela, Arthur s'était remis à marcher. Les maisons fleurissaient de part et d'autre de la route grisâtre, indiquant subtilement leur proximité avec la ville. L'angoisse monstre qui grossissait en Arthur lui pesait un peu plus à chaque pas, mais ce vieil imbécile avait raison, il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire. Les mains dans le poches, il voulut se vider de cette anxiété. Habituellement, il serait descendu en ville pour se faire remarquer, abuser quelque peu de la bonté des villageois, puis il aurait finalement affronté le petit aléa comme si ce n'était rien. Or là, toute la ville allait avoir les yeux rivés sur lui, dans cette expression suspicieuse et légèrement moqueuse qu'abordent les enfants qui arrosent enfin l'arroseur. Et la seule personne à ses côtés, eh bien… C'était cet inconnu mystérieux à qui il semblait relié par une quelconque corde tant leur chemin se croisaient et se recroisaient depuis ces quelques jours. Un homme qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais vu -oh, il avait bien entendu parlé d'un ermite qui vivait en marge de leur ville, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?- qui déboulait dans sa vie au détour d'une rue et qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait pas peur de cet homme, il n'était même pas en colère contre lui, il le rendait simplement… curieux. Parce que sans même lui parler, il lui donnait l'impression de le connaître mieux que quiconque. Il fut surpris de s'entendre prononcer ces mots :

-C'est pas tellement le regard des autres qui me fait peur… c'est celui de mon père.

Merlin arqua un sourcil.

-Je le sais bien.

-Quoi ? Arthur fronça les sourcils. Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

-Le jour où vous arriverez à le regarder droit dans les yeux sans trembler, alors ce jour-là vous aurez fait la moitié du chemin de votre accomplissement personnel, Arthur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous chantez-là ? C'est quoi ce baratin, vous vous prenez pour un prophète ?

- _Bieeen_ , ne prenez pas en considération mes paroles, de toute façon, _je parle toujours de façon intempestive,_ c'est bien connu !

De rage, Merlin accéléra le pas, mais il fut bien vite retenu par une main se refermant sur son bras et le tirant en arrière.

-Non, pas par-là !

Et Arthur s'empressa de le pousser dans une ruelle à droite de l'entrée principale de la ville. Merlin se dégagea en marmonnant et assassina le blond du regard.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de me pavaner dans la ville comme si je n'étais pas au courant. En passant par derrière, je pourrais… rejoindre mon père sans tout traverser.

Ils se rendirent donc jusqu'aux locaux dans la discrétion la plus totale avec un Arthur au bord de la crise de nerf, et un Merlin qui se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait à accompagner ce crétin jusqu'à ses bureaux. C'était vrai, après tout, l'autre pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il était curieux de voir où tout cela le mènerait -et surtout, il avait bien espoir de pouvoir apercevoir le grand Uther Prâgon. Car si l'homme apparaissait comme dans ses souvenirs, alors le doute ne subsisterait plus : la prophétie se serait de nouveau lancée, et Merlin devrait tout faire pour lui donner un dénouement meilleur.

C'était un de ces moments désagréables où Merlin ne se sentait réellement pas à sa place. Les gens allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, discutant de choses et d'autres de leur voix pressée. Ces gens donnaient l'impression de vivre avec une épée se balançant au-dessus de leur tête, et ça donnait peine à voir. En vérité, Merlin n'avait pas pu accompagner Arthur jusqu'à son père -on n'entrait pas dans les bureaux du grand Uther aussi facilement, et Merlin regrettait presque de ne plus avoir accès aux grands discours de l'homme de par son statut, mais une légère œillade ambrée vers la porte plus tard et il lui était possible d'entendre tout ce qui se disait de l'autre côté. Le bon, comme le mauvais.

- _Arthur, bon sang, il est temps de prendre tes responsabilités ! Tout ce que je bâtis en ce jour te reviendras au moment venu, qui penses-tu impressionner en sortant au cou de traînées et en te perdant dans les bassesses de ce monde ?_

 _-Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, père._ _ **(1)**_ _Ce qui est arrivé est un… un malencontreux accident._

 _-Oh oh, mais regardez-le ! Un « malencontreux accident » ! Un malencontreux accident qui a permis à cette garce de récupérer ton dérapage et l'utiliser pour nous faire plier. Tu sais très bien que la mine est sous pas mal de mauvais projecteurs en ce moment, et elle ne reculera devant rien pour nous faire succomber. ALORS ARTHUR POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS TU VAS TE RESSAISIR !_

 _-M-Morgane ?_

Merlin releva la tête. Pourquoi le nom de Morgane apparaissait aussi brutalement dans leur conversation ? Il apparaissait de façon tellement surprenante qu'il ne semblait pas appartenir à cet instant, non, quelqu'un avait dû le glisser entre leurs mots sanglants par hasard, peut-être que l'erreur venait de Merlin. Peut-être qu'un de ses douloureux souvenirs perçait le voile entre son inconscient et la réalité, pour s'implanter dans son esprit instable et y faire éclore l'écho de ce nom maudit. Après tout, la pimbêche qui avait réussi à photographier Arthur ne ressemblait _en rien_ à Morgane. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur robe, son visage se tendit et une vieille barre d'appréhension vint de nouveau se loger dans sa poitrine.

- _Morgane fait de la récupération politique à partir de… ce qui s'est passé hier ? Mais un tel argument n'ira pas loin, les gens ne sont pas stupides à ce point. Une erreur de jeunesse ne fait pas trembler une ville._

 _-Certes, mais elle permet de mettre en lumière bien d'autres déboires, et d'inciter les gens à vendre la mèche. Morgane se veut rassurante et inquiète pour les habitants, et son organisation de malheur ne va pas tarder à nous perdre ! Mais cessons de parler d'elle, c'est toi que je voulais voir. Tu as dépassé les limites en te faisant prendre, et si tu ne veux pas que je garde de toi une image d'incapable, tu as intérêt à réparer tes erreurs. Je t'ai programmé un discours à la mairie pour demain, tu iras faire des excuses publiques, et crois-mois : tu vas devoir être bon, sinon…_

Le silence qui suivit fut bien vite avorté par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Arthur, tête basse, sortit du bureau sous le regard furibond de son père. Merlin eut alors le temps de l'apercevoir, debout près de son grand siège en cuir noir, le bras posé sur le dossier, mais la poitrine gonflée d'orgueil, avec ce port droit et sec qu'il tenait encore du roi arrogant qu'il avait pu être. Son iris froid frappa Merlin de plein fouet, au point qu'il en oublia un instant le Arthur défait et colérique qui s'échappait déjà dans un des ascenseurs, s'acharnant au passage sur tout ce qui traînait. Uther s'avança alors pour refermer la porte. Mû par un sentiment d'injustice profond, Merlin ouvrit la bouche :

-Vous ne devriez pas traiter votre fils de la sorte.

La surprise s'étala un instant sur le visage d'Uther, puis disparut aussitôt.

-Et, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, monsieur ?

-Oh, moi, je ne suis personne. Mais Arthur est -il hésita- le seul fils que vous aillez. Vous devriez le considérer comme tel, et pas seulement comme votre successeur.

Uther se redressa de toute sa taille, comme un ours se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, et, de son ton menaçant, il s'empressa de répondre.

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de vous, monsieur, maintenant je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir de mes locaux.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, et pourtant sa voix avait résonné contre les murs, témoignant de sa terrible autorité. Uther était ainsi : dans sa prestance, dans ses gestes, dans ses mots, tout instillait la peur et le respect par la contrainte. Des personnes aussi influentes étaient rares, et croiser leur chemin n'était pas la meilleure des aubaines. La vanité d'Uther écrasa une fois encore Merlin, car il y avait des choses qu'apparemment le temps n'effaçait pas. Si les cartes avaient été redistribuées, les rôles n'avaient pas changés, ce qui n'était pas pour lui faciliter la tâche. Alors il tourna les talons et prit lui aussi l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il se surprit à dévisager son propre reflet dans le miroir, il eut une impression étrange. Sa barbe. Sa barbe lui paraissait plus grise qu'à l'accoutumée. Un regard vers le néon ?

Ce devait être la lumière.

* * *

 **(1) (je sais pas si ça existe encore les gens qui s'adressent comme ça à leurs parents, mais j'avais pas le cœur de changer ça, pour moi c'est ce qui creuse encore plus le fossé entre Arthur et Uther et j'en ai besoin de ce fossé)**

 **NdA : AH-AH ! Je suis sûre que vous avez p-l-e-i-n- de questions qui trottent dans vos têtes mais don't panic ! on fera le point au prochain chapitre. Il arrivera probablement à la fin du mois, ou pas parce qu'il faut que je poursuive mon scénario, et je préfère assurer mes arrières plutôt que de poster en masse et de ne plus rien avoir à vous donner ensuite. Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre V : In Libro Veritas

**Résumé :** **Futur!Fic Merlin est passé aux travers des années comme on passe une porte. L'âme immortelle erre en Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles, et son vieux corps chargé de réminiscences croule peu à peu. Mais un jour, au détour d'une rue, alors que deux opales gorgées de vie s'accrochent aux siennes, il sent renaître en lui la force de sa jeunesse. Merlin n'a jamais oublié la voix éraillée de Kilgharrah qui hier encore lui soufflait qu'un beau jour, Arthur renaîtrait de ses cendres. [MERTHUR]**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède rien, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, même pas la légende, et je n'écris pas pour des sous-sous !**

 **Note de l'auteure :** **Je m'excuse platement pour cet affreux retard. Un certain manque d'inspiration, des petits problèmes personnels et pas mal d'examens m'ont forcée à mettre cette fic de côté, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Et puis, sur une note plus légère, mon cerveau est pas mal occupé avec le johnlock en ce moment (j'ai ce foutu espoir que ce soit canon dans la saison 4 ahah ! Non mais sérieusement, vous avez vu ce trailer ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (si vous regardez obviously)). Mais le merthur est l'un des rares pairings qui m'inspirent encore donc : je continue de poster sur eux.**

 **By the way, avez-vous vu le "Are They Gay ?" sur eux? Il est genial, vous le trouverez sur youtube !**

 **Bon eh bien, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Chapitre 5 : In Libro Veritas**

Une semaine plus tard, Merlin avait décidé de se remettre au travail. Alors que la prophétie était lancée, il n'était plus temps de rêvasser en espérant secrètement que les choses se passent sans encombre. Il fallait désormais prendre le taureau par les cornes et se jeter tête la première dans les eaux glacées de cette ville historique. Le sorcier avait pris quelques jours pour réfléchir, car si le temps lui manquait, il n'était néanmoins pas question de se hâter en agissant au hasard. Pour gagner du temps, chacune de ses actions devait être pensée, stratégique. Après une intense introspection, il s'était résolu à parler à Gaïus. Oh, bien évidemment, il ne parlerait ni de prophétie, ni de pouvoirs incongrus, ni de pièce aux deux faces complémentaires. Il voulait simplement discuter avec le vieil homme, voir s'il était possible de refaire jaillir de sous les décombres de l'Histoire, leur ancienne et forte amitié. Et pour bien faire, il avait emporté dans son cabas une surprise qui, il en était certain, intéresserait grandement le bibliothécaire.

Dehors, le mois de décembre chassait du bout de son pied gelé le pauvre novembre engourdi, et amenait avec lui une neige épaisse et accrocheuse, couvrant les magnifiques paysages du Pays de Galles d'une couche d'un blanc immaculé. Merlin se réjouissait de l'arrivée de l'hiver, ou de l'été, car les deux saisons étaient pour lui les plus agréables. Des saisons honnêtes, qui ne mâchaient pas leurs mots, et vous balançaient à la figure, ou un froid de mort, ou une chaleur d'enfer. Lorsque Merlin poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, il apprécia le contraste entre l'univers glacé et désert qu'il laissait derrière lui, et l'antre chaleureuse et lumineuse dans laquelle il pénétrait.

-Monsieur Merlin, bonjour !

Merlin tourna quelque peu la tête et aperçut, perchée dans un des escaliers qui tourbillonnaient, une figure souriante et familière, surmontée d'une impressionnante chevelure flamboyante. Merlin lui fit un signe enjoué de la main, puis la regarda grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois que Zaig eut déserté sont champ de vision, Merlin se dirigea vers l'accueil où il y trouva Gaïus, occupé à trier de vieux parchemins, ses lunettes tordues glissant sur son nez. Merlin se racla la gorge juste assez fort pour Gaïus l'entende et se retint de sourire comme un bienheureux en croisant le regard de son ancien mentor. Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer ! Gaïus émit un petit « oh ! » de surprise, puis il rangea ses parchemins avec une extrême précaution.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il à Merlin en se penchant légèrement en avant.

-En fait je venais simplement pour -hm- discuter… ?

Gaïus eut un petit sourire triste.

-Navré, monsieur, je termine mon service dans une heure et demi. Mais si vous êtes assez patient, vous pourrez peut-être m'attendre et nous pourrons aller manger quelque part ?

-La patience, je connais.

Merlin le salua puis alla prendre un livre au hasard. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, et les mots qui s'alignaient devant lui ne cessaient de se tordre, se croiser, et le sens des phrases lui échappait totalement. Sans cesse son regard déviait vers l'homme, assis à l'accueil, qui renseignait, avec cet éternel rictus courtois, ou bien des jeunes enfants curieux, ou bien de vieux connaisseurs assidus. Si l'heure et demi passa comme toutes les autres heures, pour Merlin celle-ci lui sembla être la plus longue qu'il ait jamais connue. La trotteuse à l'horloge traînait sur son cadran, et il pouvait presque l'entendre se moquer ouvertement de lui. Quand finalement la pause déjeuné sonna pour Gaïus, le sorcier n'avait pas avancé dans son livre et ne savait même pas de quoi il retournait. Le bibliothécaire, emmitouflé dans de vieux vêtements rappelant le milieu du siècle dernier, le conduisit à travers la ville, cherchant, d'après lui, le meilleur restaurant qu'il connaissait. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une devanture lumineuse qui laissa Merlin bouche bée. Sur la vitre ruisselaient de fausses cascades qu'un éclairage discret teintait d'or, tandis que sur l'immense panonceau cloué en haut du mur se balançaient joyeusement les mots « Au Saint Graal », précédés par le dessin détaillé d'une coupe dorée. A l'intérieur, le décor rappelait le Moyen-Âge, de par les tables de bois rondes de tailles diverses dispersées dans la salle. Cette-même salle aux tapisseries rougeâtres, sur lesquelles s'étalaient soit des tableaux de chevaliers, soit des boucliers arborant fièrement les armoiries des Pendragon. Mais le vice avait été poussé encore plus loin, car les moindres détails étaient soignés : les serveurs et serveuses étaient vêtus de tenues d'époque, et servaient leurs clients dans des assiettes en bois et dans des choppes immenses. Des bougies tremblaient dans leur Graal respectif, eux-mêmes disposés un peu partout sur les tables. Merlin sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et de nostalgie. Bien évidemment, leurs vieilles tavernes d'antan n'avaient jamais été aussi bien décorées, mais l'endroit dégageait une atmosphère familière et il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis… Eh bien, depuis mille cinq-cents ans.

Merlin entra le premier, suivit par le regard amusé de Gaïus. Finalement, celui-ci l'orienta vers une table, située près de la fenêtre.

-C'est… splendide, souffla Merlin de sa voix rocailleuse.

Il n'y avait, dans son ton, plus aucune trace d'aigreur.

-Je viens souvent ici, du moins, aussi régulièrement que je le peux. L'on dit que le lieu est historique, qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une auberge ou d'une taverne, et que Merlin l'Enchanteur s'y serait restauré de nombreuses fois.

Merlin n'avait bien sûr aucun souvenir de cet endroit.

Au bout d'un moment, une serveuse vêtue d'une vieille robe jaune pâle vint leur proposer les menus, et ils ouvrirent le carnet avec grand appétit.

-Alors, fit Gaïus, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Oh ! Suis-je bête, j'ai failli oublier !

Merlin se pencha vers son sac à bandoulières et l'ouvrit expressément. Il en ressorti trois énormes ouvrages qu'il posa délicatement sur la table. La reliure du premier était mangée de toute part, et les nombreuses tâches sur sa couverture faisaient du livre une antiquité. Les deux autres semblaient plus récents, bien que tout aussi usés.

-Ce sont de vieux manuscrits que je… Que j'ai en ma possession depuis… quelques années ? Enfin ! Je me disais qu'ils auraient plus leur utilité dans votre bibliothèque que dans mon coffre, alors…

-De quoi traitent-ils ? Demanda Gaïus en effleurant l'un d'eux du bout de ses doigts.

-De l'Histoire.

Sourcil arqué.

-C'est assez vague, je dois dire.

-De _toute_ l'Histoire. Du Vème siècle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-C'est impossible… De quand datent-ils ?

-Difficile à dire, les événements historiques s'entassent dans ces manuscrits sans réelle organisation.

Gaïus ouvrit le plus ancien, puis le moins abîmés.

-Ont-ils… Ont-ils été rédigés par la même personne ?

Sur les pages jaunies -voire déchirées- des manuscrits, l'encre avait bavé par endroit. Pourtant on distinguait parfaitement une écriture fine et penchée parfaitement identique sur les deux ouvrages, à l'exception près que l'une traitait d'Avalon, et l'autre des attentats de 2001. Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que c'était lui qui avait rédigé tout cela, autrement Gaïus les lui renverrait illico presto, s'interrogeant sur la fiabilité des dires de Merlin, et certainement sur sa santé mentale. Passant une main ridée sur sa barbe, il marmonna :

-Un très vieil ami à moi me les a donné. C'est un héritage unique qu'ils se cédaient de parent à enfant. Malheureusement, mon ami n'ayant guère de descendant, il fut contraint de me les remettre.

Merlin referma les livres, les rangea dans son sac, qu'il tendit à Gaïus. Au même instant, la serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Merlin décida de faire confiance à son ancien mentor et commanda les mêmes plats que lui.

-C'est stupéfiant, dit Gaïus.

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que le tintement des couverts et le bruit sourds des conversations mélangées.

-C'est amusant, Merlin, comme vous semblez venir tout droit d'une époque antérieure. C'est que, peut-être, votre nom doit y être pour quelque chose…

Merlin eut un petit sourire.

-J'aurais aimé savoir, quelle profession exerciez-vous avant… avant la bibliothèque ?

-J'étais médecin en France.

-Médecin ? répéta Merlin -son estomac avait bondit.

-En effet. Je devais rester en France pour, comment dirais-je ? _Mes vieux jours._ Mais il s'est passé quelque chose en moi, j'ai réalisé que mon souhait le plus cher était de retourner sur la terre de mes ancêtres, la terre sur laquelle j'étais né. C'était très brutal comme décision, et parfois je me demande ce qui m'a poussé à agir.

-Et la bibliothèque ?

-Un autre de mes rêves. J'ai utilisé ma retraite pour rénover le bâtiment qui, à l'époque, tremblait sur ses pauvres fondations, et puis j'ai rassemblé de jeunes personnes. Des étudiants, des étrangers, des voyageurs… Je leur ai demandé de parcourir le monde pour moi, de me ramener ce que je ne pouvais décemment pas aller chercher moi-même afin de remplir mon temple.

-Un sorte d'utopie pour la connaissance.

-Eh bien, apparemment non, puisque nous l'avons tous rendue possible.

On leur apporta leurs repas, et ils commencèrent à manger, tout en poursuivant leur discussion.

-Merlin, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un à la bibliothèque, quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de la réserve, là où sont stockés les ouvrages que l'on vient de recevoir. Et je me demandais si cela vous intéresserait.

La fourchette que tenait le sorcier glissa de ses doigts et tomba sur la table dans un bruit mat. Sa stupéfaction était immense, et il dut se faire violence pour la ravaler. L'idée de retravailler avec Gaïus l'enchantait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'exprimer, et un « bien sûr ! » enjoué faillit jaillir de ses vieilles lèvres sèches, cependant, il se retint. Merlin récupéra sa fourchette et repoussa quelques légumes dans son assiette. Le regard planté sur son plat, il ne voulait pas croiser les prunelles interrogatives de son ancien mentor. Ce sourcil arqué l'invitait à la délivrance, mais il était encore trop tôt. Il se racla la gorge.

-Je regrette, Gaïus, je vous apprécie énormément, mais j'ai quelques difficultés avec les… les _autres_. Ce travail serait l'enfer pour moi. **(1)**

-Je comprends.

Et quand Merlin releva les yeux, il ne vit que le sourire bienveillant de Gaïus et l'honnêteté étincelant derrière ses iris. Ils terminèrent leur repas dans cette même ambiance chaleureuse et courtoise qui faisait remonter en Merlin d'innombrables souvenirs.

~oOo~

Merlin marchait à petits pas pressés dans l'une des rues bondées de la ville. Les sourcils froncés et une moue contrariée plaquée sur son visage, il grognait après les passants qui faisaient trop de bruit et dérangeaient le flot de ses pensées. Serrant dans sa paume la bandoulière de son sac, il baissa la tête et accéléra le pas. Le seul point positif était que depuis hier, son dos ne le faisait plus souffrir.

Un froid mortel se jeta sur ses organes. Les sons lui parurent soudainement bien éloignés. Il ne percevait plus ni les moteurs malades vomissant leur fumée, ni les voix des passants riant à chaque coin de rue. Il plissa les yeux, secoua légèrement la tête, mais rien n'y fit. Le brouhaha se repliait sur lui-même, ne produisant plus qu'un imperceptible chuchotis, comme si Merlin collait son oreille à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Puis ce fut sa vue qui diminua, car une sorte de voile blanc réduisait considérablement son champ de vision. Ses pas ne le portèrent plus -ou peut-être que si, mais ses sens l'ayant abandonné, il lui était impossible de savoir. Une sensation étrange naquit au bout de ses membres, semblable à des piques qui lui troueraient la peau ; de ses mollets, la douleur grimpa le long de sa jambe ; de ses doigts, elle s'étendit jusqu'à ses épaules ; et de sa tête, elle coula sur son visage, achevant de l'enfermer à l'intérieur de lui-même. La terre instable roulait sous ses pieds, et le vent le faisait dangereusement chanceler. Ensuite il perçut des voix lointaines, des hurlements étouffés, une détresse sans nom engloutie par un courant d'air, et puis…

Le choc fut brutal, violent. L'indicible se répandit dans son corps comme une décharge électrique ; car si la douleur s'était tue un instant, ce fut seulement pour revenir encore plus farouchement la seconde d'après. L'ouïe, la vue, le touché, l'équilibre, tous les sens de Merlin revinrent en un éclair, pour mieux être projetés face contre terre. Son esprit semblait s'être éteint, car ses pensées étaient seulement tournées vers cette peine infâme qui lui rongeait les os. Son flanc droit était ouvert, et déjà une mare de sang coulait sous et autour de lui, dessinant comme un halo funèbre. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais les gens autour de lui étaient terrorisés ; les yeux fermés pour tenter de laver l'horreur qui venait de s'y incruster, les enfants serrés contre les poitrines affolées, les cris mêlés aux jappements puérils du vent… Des pas martelaient le sol -on se regroupait autour de lui. _Laissez-moi passer !_ Merlin ignorait si les hurlements qui déchiraient son cœur autant que son corps venaient de lui-même ou de l'extérieur. Car les spectres de son passé tournaient dans son crâne explosé, et il ne faisait plus la différence entre ce qui était réel, et ce qui ne l'était pas. _Laissez-moi passez ! Monsieur, monsieur regardez-moi… Bon sang appelez les urgences !_

Une main attrapa son épaule et le retourna. Merlin eut un sourire intérieur. Le couloir blanc s'étalait de nouveau sous ses pieds nus, mais cette fois-ci, Arthur l'attendait à l'autre bout. Le visage apaisé, il lui tendait la main. Alors, Merlin, qui se sentait enfin jeune, qui se sentait enfin fort, projeta sa propre main loin devant lui. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses pommettes aigues, et le marbre était froid au contact de sa peau. _Monsieur ouvrez les yeux !_ Il sentait son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine, semblable à la respiration de celui qui s'endort. Les lèvres d'Arthur se mirent à bouger, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Merlin voulut aller plus vite, mais ses mouvements étaient restreints. La main toujours tendue vers celle de son roi, il allait la toucher. Il sentit la chaleur corporelle d'Arthur se fondre dans la sienne. Après tant d'années, il allait enfin pouvoir _le toucher…_

 _Regarde-moi Emrys._

Merlin ouvrit les yeux. L'image d'Arthur, le couloir blanc, tout s'évapora. A la place, son regard en attrapa un autre, et alors une vieille terreur épouvantable saisit son estomac. Car il ne les savait que trop bien, ces iris penchées sur lui, qui, derrière leurs doux regards, cachaient un cœur glacé.

Et sans s'y attendre, Merlin s'évanouit.

~oOo~

Ses sens lui revinrent les uns après les autres. Ses membres étaient encore lourds du sommeil dans lequel on l'avait maintenu, et une douleur aigue lui enserrait le torse. Les bandages qui recouvraient son corps l'étouffaient quelque peu. Malgré ses paupières clauses, la lumière agressive lui brûlait la rétine, et une odeur désagréable lui donnait mal à la tête. Après un long moment, il se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil, puis les deux. Deux petites fentes brillantes bien qu'encore endormies qui scrutaient l'environnement avec suspicion. Tout était blanc : les murs, les meubles, les draps, les machines qui clignotaient à sa gauche, et la couleur immaculée faisait rebondir la lumière partout dans la pièce. Merlin se sentait exposé. Par tous les dieux mais _où se trouvait-il_? Faisant craquer sa nuque, Merlin tourna légèrement la tête. Une chaise vide était tournée vers le lit dans lequel il était allongé, le coussin qui reposait dessus était légèrement affaissé. Quelqu'un était venu le voir ? Il fronça les sourcils. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était la sensation terrible d'être aspiré par le sol, et tous ses repères qui dansaient devant lui sans jamais se poser ! Puis le choc, qui l'avait cloué à l'asphalte. Son rêve éveillé. Et puis… et puis ? Etait-ce la douleur qui avait eu raison de lui ? Il avait la nette impression que quelque chose d'autre l'avait plongé dans ce sommeil profond, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

A l'instant même, la porte de sa chambre fut poussée, et un homme entra. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'if encadraient son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un jeune lionceau sombre, tandis que ses yeux perçants trouèrent la poitrine de Merlin en un éclair. Il était relativement petit, et les habits rapiécés qu'ils portaient étaient trop grands pour lui. Merlin ouvrit et ferma ses yeux plusieurs fois à la suite, se redressant dans son lit au fur et à mesure. Autour, les néons ne fonctionnaient plus que spasmodiquement, et les nuages au-dehors se noircissaient à vue d'œil. La rancœur bouillonnait en Merlin, et sa haine viscérale qu'il croyait disparue revint au galop.

Mordred.

Mordred et sa figure de gamin abandonné -malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, malgré toutes les _horreurs_ dont il avait été l'auteur- venaient de pénétrer la chambre dans laquelle était alité Merlin, des fleurs _blanches_ à la main. Son arrivée ramenait Merlin des siècles en arrière, il avait l'impression de chuter dans l'abysse du temps, d'avancer au milieu d'un bourbier dans lequel s'entassaient tous les souvenirs qu'il avait préféré effacer. Sous le drap blanc, ses poings serrés tremblaient sans discontinuer. Alors Mordred, de sa voix froide, quoique sincère, déclara :

-Je suis désolé, monsieur. Vraiment. Et -il posa les fleurs qu'il tenait encore dans sa main- je suis très heureux que votre bilan ne soit pas désastreux. L'accident est impardonnable, j'étais ailleurs, je n'ai pas fait attention. En dix ans de moto ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, je suis vraiment… confus.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, _Mordred_.

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa en une fraction de seconde et une réelle terreur se refléta dans ses yeux écarquillés. L'instant d'après, il reprenait contenance et se raclait la gorge.

-C-c'est pas mon nom. Je m'appelle Gaël.

-Le nom d'un meurtrier contre le nom d'un saint, ça n'efface pas l'histoire.

Mordred jeta à Merlin un regard noir.

-Ecoutez, je sais que je vous ai causé du tort, et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour me racheter, mais ne me blâmez pas pour un crime de fiction. Ca n'a aucun sens.

Dehors, l'air craqua brutalement, et la foudre fendit le ciel en deux.

-Sortez.

Mordred ne bougea pas.

-DEHORS !

Alors que le vent vint hurler aux fenêtres de la chambre, le néon explosa au-dessus de Mordred. Celui-ci se leva en vitesse et, sans se retourner, quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un silence de haine.

Merlin prenait sur lui pour ne pas tout envoyer balader aux alentours. Il faisait également de son mieux pour que la tempête se dissipe. Soudainement, il se sentit apaisé. Un sentiment de bienêtre coula dans son corps, se faufila dans ses pensées orageuses et le détendit complètement. Puis une voix murmura à ses oreilles.

- _Meeeeerliiiiin…_

-Kilgharrah ! Je sais ! Je sais enfin pourquoi on m'a laissé vivre toutes ces années !

- _Ne sois pas si pressé, mon vieil ami, ce sont des décisions lourdes de conséquences..._

-Mais je l'ai vu l'assassiner, sous mes yeux, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de tout perdre, vous ne savez pas…

- _J'ai vu mes frères et mes sœurs être exterminés par la main d'un seul homme, Merlin, je sais plus que tout le monde ce que tu as pu ressentir ce jour à Avalon. Mais tu as vu où mon désir de vengeance m'a mené, ce que j'ai fait... Tu m'as donné une seconde chance… Ne commets pas d'autres erreurs fatales…_

-Mais il est à la source de la prophétie, et chaque décision que je prends semble aboutir à la même issue. On ne peut tuer Mordred, tout comme on ne peut échapper à l'inévitable. Peut-être que mon sort et de tout laisser passer, accepter une fois pour toutes la mort d'Arthur.

- _Ne sois pas idiot, mon ami. Si la réponse à une énigme ne te convient pas, n'interroge pas l'énigme, interroge la réponse._

-Pourtant, vous me disiez vous-même qu'il ne devait pas vivre !

- _J'ai commis des erreurs. Il te faut les réparer._

Merlin sut que Kilgharrah était reparti. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Sur l'unique siège de la pièce était assis Mordred, le menton reposant sur la poitrine, de la littérature russe sur les genoux. Merlin soupira. D'un geste de la main, il fit glisser l'une de couvertures de son lit jusqu'à Mordred et la posa sur lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait. Cela aurait été si simple de lui briser la nuque d'un mouvement de paupières. Mettre fin à ce millénaire de souffrance, remplir sa coupe de la vengeance.

Mais peut-être que c'était cela, le problème. C'était _trop facile._ Laisser une seconde chance, après tout, qu'avait-il à y perdre ?

~oOo~

Les fins de semaines à la bibliothèque étaient toujours relativement calmes, annonçant le tumulte qu'amènerait le week-end. Le calme avant la tempête, comme il était commun de le dire. Gaïus n'avait pas revu Merlin, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Le vieux loup était bien solitaire, et lui forcer la main ne le ferait que fuir.

C'était donc le vendredi, en fin de matinée, alors que le bibliothécaire s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner, ses yeux tombèrent sur les vieux manuscrits qui luisaient à la lumière des torches artificielles. Il ne les avait pas ré-ouverts. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, bien au contraire, mais parce que les ouvrage dégageaient une sorte d'aura mystique et embarrassante qui le faisait trembler d'effroi et de curiosité. Gaïus soupira, d'un souffle lent et profond qui traduisait son intense réflexion. Il doutait énormément de l'authenticité des ouvrages. Cette écriture moyenâgeuse à la calligraphie parfaite ne pouvait avoir traversé les âges, c'était impossible. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune différence entre la première lettre de la première page du premier livre, et celle de la dernière page du dernier livre. Le vieil homme se raisonna, se murmurant à lui-même qu'il n'était pas un expert.

 _Un expert_.

Gaïus inspira profondément et ferma les yeux sur son imbécilité. Le docteur Thompson à deux rues de la bibliothèque était spécialiste dans l'étude de la calligraphie. Malgré l'époque, il pourrait facilement décrypter les petites nuances que Gaïus n'avait pas su remarquer. Précautionneusement, le bibliothécaire rangea les livres dans une valise matelassée et oublia totalement son déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance, son ami aurait quelques minutes à lui accorder, entre deux rendez-vous.

Il patienta un long moment, voyant les différents profils des patients défilés devant son regard fatigué. Finalement, alors qu'il songeait vivement à repartir, il entendit la voix étouffée de Thompson derrière la porte.

- _Prenez soin de vous, Mr. Turner, vos séances vont être raccourcies à partir de maintenant. A la semaine prochaine !_

Le cabinet était aménagé de telle sorte que les patients ne ressortaient jamais de par où ils étaient entrés. Cela permettait une confidentialité poussée à l'extrême, et sûrement que cela rassurait les malades. Enfin, Jonathan Thompson apparut. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui paraissait venir d'un autre temps, avec ses cheveux huilés plaqués contre son crâne à-moitié chauve, ses cernes violacées qui soulignaient de petits yeux d'un noir d'encre. Ses lèvres pincées étaient surmontées d'une moustaches très fine et sombre, taillée avec une précision remarquable. Il avait l'air d'un vieux dandy, avec ses costumes taillés sur mesure et sa montre à gousset dorée qui pendait à sa poche.

-Aaah, Gaïus, s'écria-t-il de son fort accent Londonien, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Eh bien Jonathan, j'ai dans cette valise quelque chose qui nécessite ton aide.

-Pas un être humain j'espère !

Gaïus eut un vague sourire.

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce sont des livres.

Jonathan palpa sa montre à son flanc. Il était intéressé. Il invita le bibliothécaire à entrer. Tous deux sortirent, avec délicatesse, les reliques poussiéreuses qui tachaient leurs doigts, et ils les posèrent sur le bureau. Jonathan plaça ses petites lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez et examina les reliures, les couvertures, les titres dont l'or avait disparu au fil du temps, puis il les ouvrit -doucement, tout doucement, avec comme de la tendresse dans le mouvement connaisseur de ses mains- et restait un instant stupéfait. Face à lui, les courbes des lettres ondulaient sur les parchemins jaunis, mais elles se mouvaient d'une seule et unique voix. Il prit sa loupe dans un des tiroirs et se pencha sur l'encre devenue grisâtre. Il lut quelques pages, tandis que Gaïus trépignait d'impatience. Après un long silence irritant, Jonathan se releva, les yeux rougis de les avoir laissés trop longtemps ouverts. Il tira un mouchoir d'une boîte et s'essuya les mains.

-Alors ? demanda Gaïus, la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

-Qui vous a donné ces livres, Gaïus ?

-Je regrette, je ne préfère pas le dire.

Les épaules du docteur s'affaissèrent un peu, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Je suis formel, une seule personne a écrits ses lignes.

-Mais c'est impossible, objecta Gaïus, l'Histoire a frappé ses livres comme un rayon de soleil. Vous voyez -là- les reliures de papyrus, puis celles en cuir, et enfin les autres, plus synthétiques. Il est impossible de fabriquer les deux premières soi-même, et ce genre de papyrus est introuvable aujourd'hui.

-Mais observez, Gaïus, observez.

Thompson ouvrit le premier et le dernier livre.

-L'Histoire a invité notre écrivain à changer de plume et d'encre, d'où quelques modifications stylistiques au fil des ans. Mais vous voyez, cette alternance entre les « a » ouverts et les « a » fermés. La calligraphie incroyable qu'il a inscrite-là remonte au Moyen-Âge, peut-être même avant, pourtant, ses lettres ont quelques défauts. Il a donc appris à écrire tout seul, il n'a pas reçu d'éducation pour cela. C'est un défaut que l'on rencontre aujourd'hui à cause de la _précipitation_ , néanmoins cet auteur a pris le _temps_ d'écrire. Ce défaut d'écriture est en lui, c'est sa signature. Et on la retrouve partout.

-Un défaut de la sorte ne pourrait-il pas se transmettre, de génération en génération ?

-L'écriture de chaque individu est à son image : unique. Vous pourrez tricher de toutes les manières possibles, votre écriture vous trahira toujours. Mais ce n'est pas la seule preuve…

Gaïus était émerveillé. Jonathan aligna des vingtaines de preuves, toutes aussi véridiques les unes que les autres, que ce fût le mouvement des boucles de ses « o », ou les espaces entre chaque mot, ou encore la force qu'il a mis dans sa plume à certains endroits, témoignant de sa position pour écrire… Un seul et même homme avait écrit ces livres. Un seul et même homme avait parcouru 1500 ans d'Histoire.

Comment était-ce possible ?

 _Comment ?_

~oOo~

Le lendemain matin, Merlin était agacé. Il en avait marre d'être enfermé dans cette pièce à l'odeur assommante et aux murs trop blancs. Mais il en avait également marre d'écouter les diatribes du docteur dont les yeux émerveillés ne cessaient de bondir entre ses fiches et Merlin. Le sorcier saisissait avec peine la moitié des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres, tandis que celui-ci se fatiguait à force de grands gestes exaltés. Merlin comprit que quelque chose clochait dans les résultats obtenus, il n'était pas _normalement constitué_. Son corps se régénérait à une vitesse ahurissante -comme Dead Pool ! avec cru bon d'ajouter le docteur, mais au regard de Merlin, il avait deviné que sa référence resterait méconnue et incomprise- et c'était comme si la Nature toute entière s'unissait pour qu'il soit définitivement rétabli. Ennuyé, Merlin commenta que ce n'était pas une surprise, et qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un idiot pour le lui faire savoir. Pourtant bien vite, le regard du médecin changea en quelque chose de plus pervers. Il y avait une curiosité toute scientifique qui luisait derrière sa rétine, et Merlin n'aimait pas cela.

-Nous aurions encore une batterie de tests à vous faire passer, dit-il en écornant l'une de ses feuilles. Juste pour voir…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Merlin, placide.

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, des personnes dans votre cas… On n'en rencontre pas tous les jours, alors je me disais que vous seriez heureux de contribuer à l'avancée de la science en vous… donnant un peu à nous, si je puis dire.

Dans le dos du médecin, Mordred fronça les sourcils.

-Attendez… Je pense que si test il y a, ce serait plutôt pour revérifier si tout va bien. De tels résultats me semblent plutôt alarmants.

-Monsieur, répliqua le docteur avec une politesse exagérée, estimez-vous heureux que ce cher vieillard n'ait pas porté plainte contre vous, autrement vous seriez encore en garde à vue, à l'heure qu'il est.

Alors Mordred se renfrogna et adressa au scientifique un regard assassin. Un frisson descendit l'échine de Merlin. Reprenant contenance, celui-ci se leva et arracha sa perfusion.

-Ma réponse est non, rangez votre matériel, je ne suis pas à vendre.

-Monsieur permettez-moi d'ins-

-Taisez-vous !

-Mais je-

-Fermez-la !

-M-

-Chhht !

Un doigt menaçant à quelques centimètres de l'œil du médecin, sa robe d'hôpital collant à sa peau vieillie, Merlin était à la fois impressionnant et drôle. Mordred ne s'en cacha pas, mordant avec force le col de son veston pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier sortit enfin de sa chambre, rabattant sur sa tenue improbable son long blouson gris.

Il pouvait enfin sortir.

~oOo~

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, il s'était dit que le calme de sa maisonnée lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais étonnement, le brouhaha d'un café du coin le soulagea davantage. Assis sur l'un des tabourets hauts du bar, il commanda une chope de bière. Le barman la lui servit, accompagnée de ce regard qui signifiait clairement « _vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites ?_ ». Merlin le remercia et fixa le liquide ambré qui s'agitait sous la mousse épaisse. Les paroles du médecin résonnaient en écho, et il craignait d'avoir commis une erreur. Ce monde était incertain, tous les individus semblaient marcher à cœur ouvert dans ses rues sinueuses, exposer à chaque seconde les moindres miettes de leurs existences fades. Une tête s'échappait du lot, et elle se retrouvait immédiatement épinglée sur les panneaux d'affichage. Merlin n'avait pas envie d'être une bête de foire, et il espérait vivement que l'incident avec Mordred passât inaperçu.

Il but une gorgée. La bière lui donnait soif.

Le Arthur qu'il avait retrouvé quelque jour auparavant lui avait donné du courage. Mordred… Mordred ne paraissait plus tant menaçant. Il songeait que c'était le bon moment pour se relancer dans sa mission. Unir Albion. Une fois pour toutes. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Toutes les pistes semblaient lui glisser entre les doigts ?

Un rire sonore attira son attention, et il se tourna vers la table derrière lui. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes étaient regroupés autour d'une table. Une table ronde. Deux sièges, près de la fenêtre, demeuraient vides comme si… Comme s'ils attendaient encore du monde. Le soleil éclairait les deux places vacantes, mais les sourires tout autour affaiblissaient sa lueur. Le cœur de Merlin s'emballa. Il savait. Albion ne serait rien sans eux. Arthur ne peut renaître…

… tant que dorment ses chevaliers.

L'Enfer, c'est les Autres toi-même tu sais Jean-Paul Sartre.

 **Note de l'auteure : Ce chapitre est trèèès long. A chaque fois je me dis « bon, je ne peux pas faire plus, la prochaine fois ce sera plus court » et au final j'ai une ou deux pages words en plus. Ca palie le retard comme ça, hum hum.**

 **Donc vous l'aurez compris : les chapitres qui suivront singeront le retour de nos chevaliers favoris. Je ne vous promets pas de date, hein, soyons honnêtes, mais certains chapitres sont déjà bien, bien avancés.**

 **A bientôt j'espère, et dites-moi si ça vous plaît toujours ! Et si ça vous plaît pas, dites-le moi quand même. Surtout, enfait.**


	6. Chapitre VI : Sire Léon

**Résumé : Futur!Fic Merlin est passé aux travers des années comme on passe une porte. L'âme immortelle erre en Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles, et son vieux corps chargé de réminiscences croule peu à peu. Mais un jour, au détour d'une rue, alors que deux opales gorgées de vie s'accrochent aux siennes, il sent renaître en lui la force de sa jeunesse. Merlin n'a jamais oublié la voix éraillée de Kilgharrah qui hier encore lui soufflait qu'un beau jour, Arthur renaîtrait de ses cendres. [MERTHUR]**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, ni l'univers, ni les personnages, même pas la légende, et je n'écris pas pour des sous-sous !**

 **Note de l'auteur.e :** _ **...Y'a quelqu'un?**_

 _ **Eh bien OUI ! Moi. Je suis de retour après... beaucoup trop de mois d'absence, avec un chapitre plus court que les précédents en plus E.T. t'assures pas un chouïa là... Bref, je l'ai dit, je n'abandonne pas cette fic parce qu'elle me tient beaucoup, beaucoup à coeur. En plus je n'ai pas chômé pendant ces décennies d'absence, j'ai fini ma plotline complètement et je l'ai détaillée par moment. Vous pouvez donc savoir qu'elle se découpera en trois arcs, et comptera entre 20 et 30 chapitres.**_

 _ **Je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me donnent du baume au coeur, tout comme vos follows/favorites donc juste : merci.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours ! N'oubliez pas : les gros pavés en italique = souvenirs.**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Celui qui savait que la noblesse s'acquiert**

Merlin errait paisiblement entre les étalages qui se succédaient de part et d'autre de son chemin, un sourire intérieur lui réchauffant le cœur. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir la boue et la paille humide sous le cuir de ses chaussures, presque entendre l'anglais poussiéreux rouler sur les langues des villageois, presque distinguer les couleurs des étoffes débordant des planches en bois, presque humer l'odeur des épices coûteuses venues de pays étrangers. Puis il les rouvrait, et c'était un tout autre monde qui se présentait à lui ; un monde moderne, quoique plus terne, et ses pieds écrasaient des pavés plutôt que de la terre, et les vêtements à l'origine douteuse avaient remplacé les beaux foulards de soie. Néanmoins, Merlin était heureux de se trouver là, et, malgré quelques fausses réticences, il laissait sa curiosité happer tout ce qui l'entourait comme un enfant, il touchait à tout, retenait de justesse des milliards de question. Il s'extasiait de voir le monde ainsi changé, même si de son point de vue ce n'était guère le meilleur, le marché de cette ville, c'était des décennies de progrès mises à sa disposition sur des kilomètres de stands.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui le rendait aussi léger : sa toute récente volonté de ramener chaque chevalier autour de la table. Il en était convaincu, s'il avait pu rassembler Arthur, Uther, Guenièvre et Gaïus, alors il pourrait le faire pour eux. Merlin était essoufflé. Il s'arrêta devant un étalage de fruits et de légumes divers, une main appuyée contre une barre en fer, l'autre cramponnée à son bâton. Il laissa ses yeux explorer ce tableau aux couleurs explosives. Les citrons, les oranges et les clémentines lui renvoyaient un parfum acidulé quelque peu masqué par leur peau épaisse. Ces boules sucrées renfermaient plus de surprises qu'aucun être humain dans cette allée. Il devinait sur sa langue, et la pulpe douce, et le jus acide. Le sucre du cœur, et toutes les saveurs qui se décomposeraient sur ses papilles éveillées. Lorsqu'il était encore à Camelot, et pendant bien longtemps après, il n'avait connu que les mets locaux, et il avait fini par en être lassé. L'arrivée des nouvelles épices, et des nouveaux biens avait été un véritable soulagement pour lui. Merlin se renfrogna.

Mais à quel prix ?

Brusquement, Merlin perçut un éclat de rire qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Il se retourna, un demi-sourire sous sa moustache grisâtre. Zaig courait en tous sens, traînant par la main une autre jeune femme, pointant de son autre main mille et un produits. Tremblante d'excitation, elle parlait fort et enchaînait les exclamations sans prendre le temps de finir ses phrases. Merlin se reporta sur la malheureuse qui peinait à suivre Zaig ; sa peau de bronze dissimulée sous un grand imper marron, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui faisaient comme un halo frisé autour de son visage aux traits fins. De sous ses cils, Merlin y trouva deux iris sombres, noyé d'exaspération et d'amour. Et lorsque Zaig l'aperçut, le cri qu'elle poussa fut le plus strident qu'il ait pu entendre jusqu'à lors.

-Monsieur Merlin !

Elle se précipita vers lui, bousculant le monde entier sur son passage. Comment pouvait-elle n'être jamais fatiguée ?

-Comment allez-vous, monsieur Merlin ? (Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et leva la main qui arrachait le bras de l'autre jeune femme). Je vous présente Maya. Ma fiancée, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton exagérément solennel.

Maya tendit son autre main, que Merlin serra.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer. Zaig m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Maya ne rentre pas souvent au Pays de Galles, expliqua Zaig en parlant très vite et Merlin nota que son accent gallois était encore plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée, à cause de son boulot, alors j'en profite tant qu'elle est là.

Elle tourna une tête passionnée vers Maya.

-Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de la savoir loin. Ce qui me fait penser ! Avez-vous enten…

Merlin baissa les yeux, la gorge obstruée par une autre boule d'acidité que celle d'un fruit. Il savait ce que cela faisait. L'absence de l'être aimé, c'est une noyade perpétuelle, et le corps qui persiste à nager vers le fond. C'est la pression de l'eau à votre tête, et l'air qui quitte vos poumons à la vitesse de la mort. Merlin mordit un sanglot. _Une chose que je dis à tous mes jeunes chevaliers… Aucun homme ne vaut qu'on le pleure. -En tout cas pas vous !_ Mais Arthur valait toutes les larmes du monde.

-Monsieur Merlin ? demanda prudemment Zaig, la tête inclinée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se racla la gorge, se redressa un peu.

-Tout va bien (mais son sourire ne convainquit personne). Que disiez-vous ?

-Je disais, reprit Zaig d'une voix hésitante, que Léon Godefroy **(1)** arrivait en ville demain. Il n'était pas revenu depuis des années.

Le vieux cœur de Merlin sembla se décrocher tant il battit fort.

-Léon Godefroy ?

-Lui-même ! Oh, vous ne voyez pas de qui il s'agit ? Attendez… J'ai peut-être… Voyons…

Elle lâcha la main de Maya pour attraper son téléphone portable. Elle pianota à toute vitesse, puis tendit l'appareil à Merlin, qui s'en saisit comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique inestimable. Sur l'écran s'affichait le portrait du fameux Léon. La mâchoire de Merlin tomba au sol, en même temps que son bâton. Sur la photographie au fond gris souris se tenait un jeune homme, d'une trentaine d'année. Ses cheveux, d'un cuivré clair, tombaient dans sa nuque en boucles légères, tandis que son regard, d'une intelligence et d'une douceur infinies, étaient surligné par des sourcils peu visibles. Il portait une barbe de trois jours qui contrastait fortement avec son air d'homme important. Entre son costume et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine gonflée, il respirait l'argent et le travail intellectuel. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bel et bien de Sir Léon. Sir Léon, le chevalier de la table ronde. Merlin remercia intérieurement tous les dieux pour l'avoir aussi aisément placé sur son chemin. Il rendit son téléphone à Zaig. Maya se pencha en avant, attrapa le bâton. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses yeux étaient plissés.

-Drôles d'inscriptions, dit-elle et Merlin se raidit. Celtiques.

-En effet, répondit le sorcier en tendant la main pour le récupérer.

-« Moi qui… marche dans les pas du temps… donne-moi la force d'avancer encore ».

Maya l'observa encore un peu, puis rendit le bâton à un Merlin abasourdi, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Quelques restes de mon éducation… La langue est une sorte de… tradition… dans ma famille.

Merlin hocha la tête puis se reporta sur Zaig.

-Quand arrive Sir Léon ?

Zaig sourit à l'appellation.

-Demain. Son avion arriverait aux alentours de midi et quart, quelque chose comme ça.

-Que vient-il faire ici ?

-Personne ne sait vraiment… Sa visite était supposée être non-officielle, mais comme tout le monde est au courant, difficile de maintenir les apparences. Ils ont quand même tenu à garder le motif secret. On verra bien.

Merlin réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il _devait_ trouver Léon avant qu'il n'arrive en ville. L'aéroport serait le seul moyen pour l'approcher sans trop le chercher. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Zaig.

-Ce fut un plaisir, mais il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Zaig. Maya.

-A bientôt, monsieur Merlin ! s'écria Zaig.

Mais Merlin était déjà absorbé par la foule. Il lui fallait un plan du Sud du Pays de Galles, et une carte des aéroports. Son œil accrocha un tourniquet rouillé sur lequel étaient disposés des cartes postales ainsi que des plans en papier. Merlin se réjouit une nouvelle fois de sa chance, bien que sa joie retombât bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut l'épais vendeur qui, bras croisés, lorgnait la foule de son regard agressif. De son index, Merlin tapota son bâton, réfléchissant plus vite encore. Finalement, il s'assura que personne ne regardait en sa direction, puis, d'un mouvement de la tête, il fit tomber l'étalage du vendeur voisin sur l'homme aux cartes postales. Il profita de la cohue pour faire voltiger un plan jusqu'à sa main, et partit sans demander son reste. Dans son dos, il entendit une voix grasse proférer des insultes bien fleuries, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, déjà absorbé dans la lecture de sa précieuse carte.

Il devait être six heures du matin, à en juger par l'aube naissante qui tachait à peine les nuages nocturnes. Merlin était comme le socle d'une balance, avec à sa gauche la lune en chute libre, et à sa droite, l'ascension du soleil. Il resserra son vieux manteau sur son torse frigorifié, tandis que la fatigue dans son souffle se matérialisait dans l'air glacé. Il avait pris la route au milieu de la nuit pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure, et il était surpris de voir que son corps résistait à la longue et pénible marche. Quelques semaines plus tôt, seul le trajet de sa cahute au lac d'Avalon suffisait pour l'épuiser et endolorir ses articulations. C'était un… Oui, c'était un _miracle_.

Autour de lui, la nuit s'arrachait à la nature encore endormie, et le brouillard commençait à tomber. Dans cet étrange silence, seul le bruit régulier de son bâton cognant l'asphalte pouvait être entendu, comme si le monde lui-même marchait au pas. Derrière lui, une lumière aveuglante se rapprochait peu à peu, traçant son sillage au milieu des champs, lancée avec prudence sur la route hésitante. Merlin entendit le bruit d'un moteur, puis un véhicule le dépassa, suivit d'une forte bourrasque. Le sorcier enfonça un peu plus son bonnet, remonta son foulard et jeta un regard assassin à la voiture qui, brusquement, fit crisser ses pneus à cause d'un freinage trop soudain. Merlin fronça les sourcils et ralentit le pas. L'automobile était longue, et sa peinture d'un noir d'encre la rendait invisible quand la voûte céleste était peinte aux couleurs de la nuit. Elle fit marche arrière, alors Merlin s'arrêta complètement, la magie au bord des lèvres, prêt à riposter. Le véhicule s'arrêta à son niveau, une vitre fut engloutie par une brèche dans une portière et, l'instant d'après, un faisceau de lumière blanche aveuglait Merlin, qui plaça instinctivement une main devant sa tête tournée.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?!

-Merlin ? Que diable faites-vous ici ? Si _tôt_?

La lumière fut ôtée de son visage et tenue en dessous de celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Mais Arthur n'avait besoin de nul éclairage pour deviner les traits d'Arthur, sa voix suffisait. Merlin cligna des yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser les points noirs qui dansaient devant lui, puis il les fit retomber sur Arthur qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche.

Il ouvrit la portière.

-Montez.

Merlin le regarda comme si Arthur venait de dire la plus grosse énormité de son existence.

-Dans la voiture ?

-Oui, _Mer_ lin, dans la voiture. Et aujourd'hui plutôt que demain, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Merlin eut un large sourire, puis avec un regard rapide en biais et un léger rire, il lança :

-Vous avez mangé une bonne sœur pour être aussi généreux ?

-Ecoutez, répondit Arthur en se pinçant l'arête du nez, je suis plus ou moins pressé donc si vous ne voulez pas monter, je peux toujours repartir et vous laisser mourir de froid dans un fossé.

-Oh vous savez je suis plutôt résistant !

Arthur haussa les sourcils et eut un instant l'air de se demander pourquoi il faisait cela exactement. Il tapota le cuir du siège à côté de lui et Merlin se décida finalement à le rejoindre. La voiture n'avait pas d'odeur particulière, sinon celle du neuf, et celle de l'argent. Arthur passa son doigt sur un bouton et automatiquement, une petite lumière permit à l'un de voir les traits de l'autre. Arthur avait l'air réellement épuisé, et tendu.

 _Arthur s'était affalé dans le siège tiré, les bras le long du corps, une jambe mollement repliée, l'autre pendante. Il posait là comme une poupée de chiffon, le regard plongé dans le vide du mur opposé, la respiration profonde, comme un être endormi. Merlin, qui pliait les vêtements propres de son maître, peinait de plus en plus à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Son attention se reportait régulièrement sur la nuque inclinée et les épaules tendues du Roi. Alors, quand le pantalon lui échappa pour la troisième fois, Merlin s'autorisa à abandonner et, d'un pas lent, comme un animal attendant un refus, il s'approcha d'Arthur. Il tendit les mains avant même de se trouver auprès de lui, puis il laissa ses doigts tremblants courir sur le tissu. Il appréhendait toujours la réaction d'Arthur, alors, étrangement, il maintenait le reste de son corps relativement loin du siège. L'hésitation de ses doigts se dissipa vite, et il mit plus de vigueur dans ses gestes, massant les trapèzes tendus. Arthur rejeta la tête en arrière, paupières closes, laissant échapper un soupir lourd de fatigue et de relâchement._

 _-Tu m'avais caché ces doigts de fée, Merlin, avait-il murmuré entre ses lèvres._

 _Le sourire de Merlin résonnait dans ses mots._

 _-Je vous l'ai dit, Arthur. Je suis plein de surprises._

-Merlin ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Merlin releva la tête, perdu. Le souvenir avait semblé si réel, presque matériel. Dehors, le paysage défilait vite, et de légères secousses soulevaient à intervalles irrégulières le véhicule.

-Je disais donc, fit Arthur d'une voix volontairement traînante, le bout de bois était-il réellement nécessaire ?

Et pour ponctuer sa question, il fit un signe de tête en direction du bâton que tenait Merlin.

-Je ne m'en sépare jamais, marmonna Merlin.

-J'imagine. J'ai le souvenir de m'en être reçu un coup sur la tête.

-Vous le méritiez.

Il y eut un silence.

-Peut-être.

Arthur toussota, passa ses paumes sur son jean. Il se perdit entre le ciel et les fourrés.

-Je me rends à l'aéroport, où faut-il que je vous dépose ?

-A-à l'aéroport, c'est bien, répondit Merlin, interloqué. Pourquoi vous rendez-vous là-bas ?

-Pour les affaires. Et c'est privé, ajouta Arthur en voyant que Merlin ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

Un ange passa. Merlin voulut déplacer son bâton et le fit pratiquement tomber sur les cuisses d'Arthur. Il le rattrapa de justesse, la morsure de la surprise à ses entrailles. Arthur secoua la tête et eut un soupir las. Renfrogné, Merlin émit un grognement sourd, et lança de sa voix nasillarde :

-A force de vous faire transporter comme ça d'un bout du pays à l'autre, vous allez finir par… Vous savez…

Le sorcier lança un regard appuyé au ventre d'Arthur, qui baissa la tête à son tour, puis releva des yeux horrifiés sur un Merlin intérieurement hilare.

-Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? dit Arthur entre ses dents.

-Oh, je n'insinue rien… Je remarque simplement qu'il faudra bientôt rajouter des trous à cette ceinture…

L'expression d'Arthur à ce moment précis fut exceptionnelle. Un mélange d'horreur, de honte et d'inquiétude. Son ego éclatait comme un ballon de baudruche piqué d'un aiguille et faisait glisser toute l'arrogance du visage d'Arthur. Alors Merlin éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sortit du fin fond de son estomac, la musique que produisait le nouveau jour, musique qu'aucun mortel ne méritait d'entendre. C'était comme souffler la poussière sur un vieux livre et en révéler la reliure dorée. C'était un son qui résonnait au centre-même de la Terre et se répercutait aux quatre coins du monde, plus frivole que le chant d'un oiseau, plus ébouriffant qu'une bourrasque de vent. Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent un instant –car le fils d'Uther avait lui-même compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans cette effusion de joie – puis ils se détournèrent, et Arthur couvrit de nouveau son ton de cette condescendance entêtante que Merlin savait faillible :

-Fermez-là, _Mer_ lin, autrement je vous dépose au prochain virage.

Alors Merlin demeura silencieux, sa langue coincée entre ses dents pour refréner un nouveau rire lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit son Roi se tâter le ventre, les sourcils froncés.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Merlin ouvrit les yeux. La tête reposant contre la vitre, le corps tout entier secoué par les vibrations, l'accolade chaleureuse des rayons matinaux, tout était réunis pour un réveil des plus doux. Il n'y avait pas eu de rêve, ni de souvenir sanglant. Merlin avait dormi _paisiblement_. Le sorcier se redressa, s'étira tout en veillant à ne pas toucher Arthur, puis observa les alentours. Ils avaient quitté la campagne profonde pour la ville, ou du moins sa périphérie, avec les maisons blanches et leurs jardins. Plus ils progressaient, moins l'environnement semblait respirable, avec les maisons accolées et grisâtres, les bâtiments immenses bien qu'abandonnés, les voitures par centaines, les affichages décollés et les lumières agressives. Finalement, Arthur ordonna à son chauffeur de s'arrêter, et l'homme s'exécuta, garant le véhicule à une centaine de mètres de l'aéroport. Merlin fronça les sourcils, et un mauvais pressentiment courut dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit un voile de désolation passer sur les traits d'Arthur. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et, mal à l'aise, déclara d'un ton détaché :

-Vous descendez ici, Merlin.

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil et répondit, venimeux :

-Pourquoi ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était plus ferme et son cœur plus dur :

-J'ai une réputation à tenir, je ne peux pas me permettre de débarquer avec vous à mes côtés.

Merlin eut l'impression que des oiseaux sauvages lui arrachaient les artères de leurs serres.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ecoutez (Arthur passa une main sur son visage), j'ai été très généreux en vous escortant jusqu'ici, maintenant sortez ou je vous y contrains par la force !

-Mais je ne vous avais absolument rien demandé, espèce d'idiot !

- _Sortez !_

En une succession de petits gestes rageurs, Merlin finit par sortir de la voiture. Cependant, il ne ferma pas la portière tout de suite et planta son regard d'orage dans celui d'Arthur. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine geignait un petit animal blessé.

-Pour quelqu'un qui craint autant son père, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, sire _Pragôn_.

Les insultes tombèrent comme de la grêle sur des tuiles. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait tenu mille cinq cents ans, mais il était vieux et éreinté il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps.

-Arrogant. Prétentieux. Egoïste. Lâche. Vous êtes _indigne_. Indigne d'être roi. Indigne d'épouser Gwen. Indigne de votre titre, indigne de vous-même et de cette enveloppe charnel qui jadis a renfermé l'âme d'un être bon et empathique. Allez au diable, Arthur, et quand vous y serez, vous ne pourrez que pleurer sur votre sort car je ne viendrai pas vous libérer de ses griffes !

Merlin claqua la portière sur le regard chamboulé d'Arthur. Ses mots plongés dans l'essence de furie avaient rouvert de vieilles blessures, la conscience d'Arthur se fissurait. Il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que lui avait craché le vieillard, et pourtant il avait ce sentiment intime qu'il avait raison. Parce qu'il semblait le connaître mieux que personne. Parce qu'il avait vu dans l'océan de son regard, et la déception, et la plaie sanguinolente d'un homme passionné. Parce qu'en dessous de toute cette barbe, de toutes ces rides et de toutes ces grimaces étranges, Arthur avait l'impression de reconnaître l'âme de cet étrange individu. Perdu, il ne quitta pas Merlin des yeux alors même que sa voiture avançait. Il vit l'entrée de l'aéroport, les gens qui l'attendaient en l'acclamant, la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le parking privé. Il était toujours sous le choc, et les voix qui se pressaient à ses flancs sonnaient sourdes et sans signification.

Merlin remonta la large rue en faisant claquer son bâton plus fort encore. S'il avait encore eu quelque chose à pleurer, il l'aurait certainement fait. Car l'absence de ses larmes n'empêchait en rien l'immense douleur à sa poitrine, et cette impression terrible que les oiseaux, tornades de plumes sombres, tiraient et griffaient et pinçaient et hurlaient, réduisant son torse à un mélange putride de chair déchirée et de sentiments périmés. Les passants autour de lui le couvrirent d'expressions interloquées, et il aurait aimé les envoyer danser des kilomètres plus loin d'un geste du poignet. En cinq minutes, Merlin avait réussi à entrer dans l'aéroport. Il lisait d'un œil énervé les arrivées de vol. Il repéra celui en provenance de Londres. 12 heures 33. Il s'assit sur un des sièges et patienta. Au fond de lui, sa magie déchaînée se calmait progressivement. _Quel crapaud imbécile et creux et vantard ! Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui !_ Puis il se souvint qu'Arthur s'était conduit de la même façon le jour de leur rencontre, et que Merlin avait également pensé que Kilgharrah devait se tromper. Mais en creusant un peu plus, en passant ses doigts à travers les ronces qui protégeaient la poitrine du Prince, Merlin y avait trouvé un garçon fébrile sur ses jambes, un garçon au cœur de cactus. Un garçon qu'il aimerait protéger. Son destin. Son échec.

Et il venait de faire fuir sa deuxième chance.

Merlin se maudit, dirigeant ses propres insultes imagées contre lui-même.

Enfin, lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau calme et réfléchit, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Léon, et cette soudaine réalisation lui donna l'impression d'être particulièrement idiot. Le fait que Léon était un chevalier ne changerait rien à la situation : lui non plus ne le reconnaîtrait pas, lui aussi le prendrait pour un fou. Que penserait-il si Merlin, dans son accoutrement le plus surréaliste venait à sa rencontre après un vol perturbé lui annoncer qu'il était un magicien, un vrai de vrai, et que lui, Sir Léon, dans une vie antérieure, était un brave chevalier de Camelot ? Que penserait-il d'un homme qui prétendrait avoir plus de mille ans de bagage ? D'un homme qui lui demanderait de l'aider à accomplir une prophétie dont lui-même ne connaissait pas l'issue ? Et alors que Merlin sentait la panique grimper en lui, alors qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir respirer, Léon débarqua dans le hall, accompagné de plusieurs hommes et tirant sa valise. Il n'avait pas changé, et Merlin en fut très ému. Il le vit saluer des hommes et des femmes avec cette douceur et cette gentillesse innées qui lui seyaient si bien. Avec une grande inspiration, Merlin se releva. Il esquissa un pas en sa direction, mais fut retenu par une main lourde sur son épaule. Tête rentrée, nez froncé, regard assassin, il tourna la tête afin de voir par-dessus son épaule et fut surpris d'y trouver Arthur.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit-il, je n'aurais pas dû vous chasser de la sorte. C'était incorrect et malvenu.

Merlin le fusilla du regard, mais l'attention d'Arthur était attirée par quelque chose d'autre. Merlin tourna la tête et comprit.

-Vous voyez cet homme, Merlin ? demanda Arthur en indiquant discrètement Léon de l'index. Mon père veut que nous négocions un contrat avec lui. Selon lui, il serait un très bon élément pour la boîte. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, sinon il... aura ma tête.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous ? répondit Merlin, dont la voix s'était perdue dans un chuchotement à peine audible, tandis qu'il tentait de digérer le trop-plein d'informations. Vous _réussirez_ à le convaincre, vous avez ça dans le sang.

Arthur reporta son attention sur Merlin.

-Je crois en vous, Arthur. Et un jour, Léon croira également en vous. Et jamais il ne vous abandonnera, je peux vous l'assurer.

Son Roi le toisa avec étonnement.

-Comment _diable_ pouvez-vous assurer cela sans hésitation ?

-Parce que c'est une certitude. Léon était celui qui savait que la noblesse s'acquiert.

Et sur ces mots, Merlin se dégagea de l'emprise d'Arthur et, dans un mouvement de robe, il quitta les lieux. Il pouvait presque sentir le désarroi d'Arthur et ses bras ballants.

Une semaine plus tard, Léon Godefroy était nommé chef manager dans l'entreprise d'Uther Pragôn. Et peut-être lui prêta-t-il allégeance, peut-être lui remit-il, entre ses doigts gantés, sa loyauté palpitante et infinie, et ce jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

 **(1) _Sans commentaire, hein! C'est le premier nom qui me soit venu !_**

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, le prochain chevalier sera (si tout se passe bien et si je ne change pas ma plotline d'ici là) Gauvain !**_

 _ **A bientôt..?**_

 _ **E.T.**_


End file.
